Fictiontopia: The Feature Film Wars
by Mr History 94
Summary: In the world of Fictiontopia, the proud kingdom of Dreampix is facing a dangerous foe from the south. A terrible conflict is brewing between the cgi characters and their aggresive southern neighbours: the Disney Union. But what is the true reason behind this? Join now in the war bewteen feature animation films, between computer-animated and traditional animated.
1. Prolouge

**Chapter 1: Prologue**

For many years, the world of Fictiontopia was filled with mysteries and wonders. There were many countries with different cultures. In ancient and old times of Fictiontopia, one of the strongest countries and civilizations on the world was the Disney Empire. This empire was among the largest countries and had many different peoples. Ruled by the magnificent and wise tsar Mickey Mouse and his council, the Disney Empire rose to prominence during it's time. The tsar was viewed as a god by his people and he also controlled the religious affairs in the empire. It competed with other countries like Toonpolis and Nipponichi on being the leading country in the world. However despite this, the tsar and the council were known for their autocratic rule over the empire's society. Most of Disney's theatrical and classical characters were peasants who lived in extreme poverty on many farms. The only characters that enjoyed prosperity were the loyal imperials, live-action characters, cartoon characters and, Disney Animation cgi characters. When the industrialization came into the country, most of Disney's cities were transformed into hubs of activity. Railways were built and factories were established attracting a lot of new workers.

In fact, Tsar Mickey had plans for the country's future. In order to compete with the likes of Toonpolis and Dreampix, the tsar and his council sought to modernize the empire after a new industry. However, they refused to democratize the country. Unlike most other countries in Fictiontopia, a secret police monitored the citizen's behaviour in the Disney Empire and they clamped down on any who demanded reforms that were considered threatening to the government. Meanwhile, while the country became industrialized, it went relatively slow compared to Dreampix or Toonpolis. As the upper classes, celebrities and imperials got richer, the poverty grew rapidly. However, this was only the dark beginning of Disney's shocking change.

During the Toon War, Disney was at war with both Toonpolis and Comiccon. The background for this war was because of Tsar Mickey's desire to expand his territories in the west. He also sought to acquire the many oil reserves in the Marvellous Sea (which at that time was contested between Disney, Comiccon and Toonpolis). However the empire made its biggest mistake by launching a double-attack on both the Comicconians and the Toonpolisians. This made the two nations settle their rivalry aside and launch a counterattack on their common enemy: the Disney Empire. They fought against the Disneans on the Eastern Front. Their armies were mobilised and the tsar himself left for the front to lead his troops on the battlefield. But what he underestimated was the military strength the more advanced armies of Toonpolis and Comiccon. The Disney Empire was technically less modernized and organized compared to their adversaries. The army lacked leadership and Disnean troops were often sent to the front without weapons. It did not take long before the troops refused to follow orders from the generals. They abandoned the front and went home. Back in the villages, towns and cities of the empire, large riots and strikes took place. During winter, a terrible famine descended upon the empire. Many of the classical and theatrical characters starved to death. The enemies of the imperial family gathered together in different soviets. These soviets were councils formed by angry and disillusioned workers and peasants who resented Tsar Mickey's rule. They all discussed how the society of Disney needed to return to its roots. In the spring, peasants and lower classes protested against the autocratic rule of Mickey and his council. In the capital city of Eisnergrad, a dangerous bloodbath took place in the streets. There are claims that Empress Minnie ordered the Imperial Guard to shoot down the peaceful protesters. On the next day a new protest took place in the city, but this time, the Imperial Guard joined the protestors and ousted the empress and the council's rule. Tsar Mickey, who was already facing difficulties on the front, realised that reforms were needed and decided to abdicate in favour of a democratic council formed led by Scrooge McDuck. However, this new council was just as greedy and autocratic as the tsar was. Furthermore, the new leadership failed to put an end to Disney's costly war effort. Most Disneans were desperate of their enemies nearing their homes.

In October, the aspiring Disnean revolutionary Phantom Blot returned to the empire after many years in exile. He had dreamed of creating a society dominated only by theatrical and classical characters. The cgi characters, live-action characters and cartoon characters were considered inferior compared to them. Most of his thoughts were inspired by socialism and communism. Already in October, the Red Disneans staged a revolution against the democratic council by force. This force was created by Phantom's second-in-command Mortimer Mouse. After finally ousting the imperial loyalists, Phantom and his followers relocated the capital to the city of Igerburg. He made peace with both Comiccon and Toonpolis and founded Fictiontopia's first communist state: the Union of Disney People's Republics or Disney Union for short. During the early years of Phantom's rule, all characters associated with the previous rule were forcibly removed. The leader also made sure that the incredible wealth of the McDuck Family was shared with the peasants and workers. Tsar Mickey and his family had escaped from Eisnergrad, but their whereabouts were unknown. Most of his friends pledge loyalty to the Red Disneans in fear of being sent away to exile. This new society was much comfortable than the old one. But the socialists waged a relentless campaign in order to destroy the remaining symbols of the tsar's rule.

The leadership of the Disney Union was composed of Phantom Blot and his 9 followers: Mortimer Mouse, Maleficent, Hades, Ursula, Jafar, Captain Hook, Big Bad Wolf, Madame Mim and finally Pete. They all were members of the Communist Party of the Disney Union. However, Phantom's health became troubled and he died only a few years after Disney Union was founded. This left a question on who would succeed him as the Premier of the country. The most likely candidates were Mortimer Mouse (Phantom's favourite), Maleficent and the party's general secretary Pete. Pete was known to clash with his colleagues in the past, especially Maleficent and Mortimer. His ideals were totally different from theirs. While Mortimer and Maleficent clashed with each other, Pete began gathering up his followers for his rule. After many power struggles, Mortimer was forced into exile. Pete had managed to build up his influence in the party But Maleficent was still in Pete's way of gaining the mantle of Premier. She and her allies were constantly harassing him and opposed his ideas. That's why Pete decided to eliminate his political foes, once and for all. He started the so-called Igerburg Trials, where Maleficent and her allies were accused of conspiring against him and his leadership. This resulted in many of them being executed for treason. Pete had finally managed to get rid of the popular ones. The only party members who pledged their loyalties to him were Big Bad Wolf and Madame Mim. However, the death and exile of his enemies left many vacant seats in the Communist Party. Pete's most cruel and ruthless allies gained important seats in the party thanks to him. They were Claude Frollo, Bill Sykes, Percival C. McLeach, Lyle Tiberius Rourke, Dr Facilier and Cruella De Ville. They had all supported Pete against Maleficent and her followers. Now they were all part of his inner circle in the Disney Union's rule.

During Pete's years, the whole country went through a fast industrialization and collectivization. The government made sure that the economy was controlled by the state. The new Red Army of the Disney Union was modernized. Pete's authoritarian rule led to large encampments being constructed and enemies of the state were all purged. But Pete had dreams of expanding his ideology of "peteism" outside Disney's borders. He ruled out planning a invasion of Toonpolis or Comiccon. Rather, he became interested in the Disney Union's northern neighbours: Dreampix.

The history of the realm of the cgi characters remains a mystery. Legends tell that they were all created by their leading god-figure: Man in the Moon. He was a celestial being sitting on his crescent moon while fishing and watching over the cgi characters. They worshipped him as their eternal god. For many years, the cgi characters lived in warring duchies that all had their own customs and traditions. The two largest duchies were Dreamworks and Pixar. The Pixar Duchy had their original roots from Disney, but they rejected it and sought to carve a life for themselves in the north. One day, two leading statesman from the Duchy Woody and Buzz Lightyear approached their Dreamworks rivals and came up with a proposal. What if the two warring duchies sat aside their differences and united the other duchies under their banner. If a cgi nation was crated, then they would stand better against any future enemies. The Dreamworkers was more than happy to oblige.

The combined armies of Dreamworkers and Pixarians began their unification of the cgi realm by military strength. While uniting their people they fought brief wars against their neighbours: Toonpolis, Disney Empire and Segendo. The combined strength of the cgi armies was unbreakable. Duchies like Blue Sky, Illumination, Sony and other smaller lordships gathered under the Dreamworks-Pixar banner. This resulted in the creation of a cgi kingdom: Dreampix. Both Buzz and Woddy became important statesmen for the cgi parliament created along with the monarch. The Royal Family of Dreamworks became the rulers of this new nation, which enjoyed its nationalistic pride. They ruled from the majestic capital city of Farawaypeaks. Both the parliament and the Monarch had equal power in politics. This city was filled with green fields and snow-covered mountains. Most of the terrain in Dreampix was green hills, large forests and wonderful mountains.

The Dreampixans had good diplomatic relationships with both Segendo and the estranged realm of Nipponichi. Segendo admitted that attacking them in the past was a grave mistake. Both Segendo and Dreampix became close allies. The industry of the cgi kingdom rose and they quickly became modernized.

But in recent years, Dreampix has an enormous fear of an invasion from their southern and aggressive neighbours: the Disney Union. Between their borders, the cgi Disney characters have founded their own independent rule. Dreampix consider them to be Disney, while the government rule in Disney rejects all computer generated characters. From his throne in Farawaypeaks, King Shrek fears the communisms expansion to their borders. As the Red Disney Army are aggresivley developing radical new weapons, the cgi charactres have prepared to do the same. The only question is: what will become of this cold confrontation. This is the story of the Feature Film Wars.

_To be continued..._

* * *

**Author's note: Well this is the backgrounds of the Disney Union and Dreampix. Hope any of you didn't take offense by Disney going communist. It was based on a wierd dream I once had. :-)  
**


	2. In the Halls of Kings

**Chapter 2: In the Halls of Kings**

_Royal Palace, Farwawaypeaks_

In the royal palace of Farawaypeaks, King Shrek woke up on his bed while his wife Queen Fiona was still asleep. The stout ogre had a terrible nightmare. He had seen terrible thing happening to his kingdom and people. What he saw were soldiers dressed in crimson red as they marched on the green hills of Dreampix accompanied by tanks and other dangerous machinery. The beautiful nature would turn to ashes after the crimson army had passed it. What Shrek had seen was perhaps the judgement day of the cgi people. But could he believe that? After all, it was just a dream.

But the current political situation in Dreampix's southern neighbours was not to be overlooked. Shrek had heard about the tragic fate of the tsar family. But he knew that Tsar Mickey was an autocratic fool, who was too naive to even realise that his people were suffering under his rule. But now, Disney had adopted a new and aggressive system in their society. Their new leader, Premier Pete was just as authoritarian and totalitarian as the tsar was. From what Shrek had gathered, the society in Disney was like hell on earth. Currently, the country's Red Army was a force to be reckoned with. Large and dangerous weapons were constructed in the Disnean cities and the country had become a proletariat dictatorship.

Shrek also fought about the industrialization in his country. Sure it went very smoothly, but he feared what dangerous weapons of mass destruction were produced in the Disney Union. The king also wanted to reach up to the same level as their neighbours. But he had no intentions of conquering Fictiontopia. He just needed his armies to be prepared for any future offensives. The king had thought about creating military alliances with other countries in order to stand strong against the Disneans. But he was so gruff and arrogant that he believed his people would make their stand alone. This was Dreampix, the mighty kingdom of the resilient cgi people. In ancient times, they were warriors and travellers. Now they were united, united against any who would do attack them. This made the ogre confident in himself.

Fiona had just awakened from her sleep and noticed Shrek staring outside the window. She smiled at her husband. As Dreampix's queen, Fiona was known for her kindness and helpfulness. She was also very tough for a royal. Like Shrek, she had also been concerned about the recent events. But she would always help her husband and their friends no matter what. Fiona approached Shrek and gave him a hug around him. Her husband was still staring outside.

"You seem very troubled, my love. Did you have a nightmare?" Fiona asked him concerned. Shrek merely sighed deeply.

"I don't know whether it was a nightmare, Fiona. From what I see it, they seemed more like visions to me" Shrek answered his wife's question.

"You don't have to know anything, Shrek. Being a king means a lot more than just knowledge" Fiona pointed out, surprising her husband.

Shrek had decided to get himself dressed up for the important meeting taking place in the palace. Today, he had summoned the various members of the parliament in order to discuss what to do about this troubled situation. As he was finished dressing, a knock came on the door. It was the captain of the Royal Guard, Puss in Boots. He was a cute but brave cat, dressed in his Spanish clothes and boots. Shrek smiled when the orange cat approached him and bowed in respect.

"Your Majesty, the parliament demands your presence" he said.

"No need to worry, Puss. I'm on my way" Shrek said making Puss nodding in appreciation.

The king gave his wife one final kiss before leaving to meet with the parliamentarians. Fiona smiled at Shrek as he left the bedroom. She knew what dangerous and unknown challenges lay ahead of their kingdom. But still, they would not give up their freedom so easily without a fight. This kingdom would never fall to an army of reckless communists.

* * *

_Parliament Assembly, Royal Palace_

In this great hall, various representatives of the parliament were sitting in a large room composed of long seats. There where three sides in the parliament. The Conservatives represented the right-wing of the parliament and were lead by a talking lion named Alex. Most of the conservatives supported the preservation of the Dreampixian values. The Labour was led by a blue-furred monster named James P. Sullivan. They represented the left-wing of the parliament. Most members of Labour supported the increase of the worker's rights. They also promoted the idea for building new industries. The third faction in the parliament was the Centrists, led by Dreampix's most brilliant inventor, Rodney Copperbottom. Most of the centrists were not associated with either the left or right. They were in the middle and often called greens. As Shrek entered the assembly, the whole audience was silent about his presence. He then went for his chair in the middle of the room. The two speakers of the parliament, Woody and Buzz Lightyear began introducing their case.

"Members of the Parliament, it is with great understanding that a dark time is upon our kingdom" Woody said catching everyone's attention.

"Yes. Recent developments on our borders have indeed been troubling. We have just discovered that our border guards have all been shot in cold blood. We have reason to believe that this is not the work of the Disney CGI Federation" Buzz concluded, shocking everyone in the council.

"What! That's impossible! The Disney CGI Federation is the closest civilization to our borders. Mr Speakers are you saying that someone else is responsible for this outrage?" the Conservative leader Alex spoke up.

"I'm afraid it's true, Alex. From what the survivors of these clashes have told us, the attackers were not computer-animated characters, but traditional-animated characters. This can only mean one thing" Woody said grimly.

"Wait! You don't mean that…." Sulley asked shockingly at the speakers. Buzz nodded at him.

"Yes, Sulley it appears that the Disney CGI Federation has fallen to the Disney Union. The communists are at our doorstep!" Buzz concluded making everyone very uneasy.

Shrek was in deep thought while hearing the speaker's case. Perhaps what he saw last night was not a dream. It was a vision. A warning! The big question for him was: who were their next target? Obviously they would set their sights at Dreampix, thanks to its resources and political threat to the communist leadership. The proud king knew that he would never underestimate the tactics of Premier Pete and his party of tyrants. Shrek was suddenly disturbed in his thoughts, when Rodney asked him a question.

"Your majesty, what do you suppose we will do? Do we intend to stand idly while the Disneans make their move?" the brilliant inventor asked his king. Shrek turned his attention to him.

"There is no need to worry, Rodney. We will put all our border guards on high alert for any other violations of our sovereignty. However, I think we must not jump to conclusions by starting an invasion. I will dispatch a scout force from the HEA. Surely they will do something useful to us. Are everyone in favour of my proposal?" the king asked the whole assembly and received their support to him. Shrek smiled for himself.

"King Shrek, we think your plan is helpful, but shouldn't we be concerned about preparing our military forces? Right now, we are in a cold war" Woody asked his king desperately. Shrek merely sighed and closed his eyes. He suddenly opened them with anger in his face.

"Don't worry about our forces, Mr Speaker. Everyone in this assembly should know that the proud and honourable citizens of Dreampix are capable of defeating any aggressors! We have made our homes in these hills, forests and mountains! They are our greatest value! Our soldiers and warriors rival those of other arrogant countries like Toonpolis, Comiccon, Dotcom and Nipponichi! If those Disnean barbarians dare enter our kingdom, then they will pay for it with their own blood! We shall confront them in our own home! Then they will see the true meaning of destruction!" Shrek was finished with his speech prompting large cheers of support for the stout ogre. His speech confirmed their people's impression. They were warriors! But the meeting was now over and the green ogre had other matters to attend to.

* * *

_HEA headquarters, Farawaypeaks, Dreampix_

In a tall tower-like building, the HEA (Happily Ever After Agency) had their headquarters stationed there. They were secret agents loyal to the government of Dreampix. This included also the king. Its director was a long-legged frog named Nicholas "Nicky" Flippers. He had recently been told by his colleagues that the king himself was coming to visit the headquarters. Flippers had then summoned his special team consisting of a young girl named Red Puckett, her grandmother Granny Puckett, an easy-going wolf named Wolf W. Wolf and a hyperactive squirrel named Twitchy. They were Flippers' most trusted spies, although they also could act like morons several times.

"So what's with this commotion going on? Is the king giving us a mission?" Wolf asked Mr Flippers.

"Yes. He will arrive here shortly. In the meantime, I will show you something our scouts have been picking up lately on our borders" Mr Flippers said while switching a remote for a giant television in the room. The television showed a screen of dead soliders lying on the ground.

"These troops have all been shot relentlessly. What kind of monster would do such a thing!?" Red asked outrageous.

"I doubt that these attackers have any slightest thought of remorse" Granny stated grimly while watching the television.

"Yes, but we have found something that is indeed very intriguing. I thought you had realised by now my spies, but these attackers are in fact Disneans" Mr Flippers uncovered their identities, shocking everyone in the group. This revelation was relatively new to them.

"What the hell's going on? What have we ever done to those damn Disneans!? Or people haven't been supporting anti-government forces or something!" Twitchy said outrageous while swearing, although none of his teammates didn't get a clue about what he was saying.

"Damn. Are those commies hungry for our resources or something? I suggest we infiltrate Igerburg and kick Premier Pete's fat furry ass!" Red said in her foulmouthed language causing Wolf to cool her down.

"Slow down, Ronia the Robber's Daughter. You can't just rush to infiltration without a plan, you know" he said, making Red stare at him disapprovingly.

"Now let's put this bickering to an end, shall we? Now as I was saying, let's take a look at this strange man" Mr Flippers said as he zoomed further on one of the attackers. The spies could see his appearance further. It was a muscular built man with long black hair and a beard. His eyes were both black and yellow at the same time.

"Whoa, he's a big one! Who is this guy?" Granny asked concerned about his appearance.

"Based on our sources, he is a traditional-animated character. He is also rumoured to be the leader of the Disney Union's secret police: CSS UDPR. This secret agency is quite famous throughout the country. Before he became an agent, he was a barbarous criminal in Disney's eastern territories during the tsar's rule. But his notorious skills earned him the Premier's favour. This man's name is Shan Yu. He is rumoured to be violently attacking enemies of the communist leadership. Now he leads this secret police and acts solely on the communist party's orders" Mr Flippers was finished with the analyzing of this "Shan Yu".

"Are you all telling us that an ex-criminal is the head of CSS UDPR? That's freaking nuts!" Twitchy said.

"I know that, Twitchy. But there other lunatics like this guy in the Disney Union's leadership. We should not underestimate them" Wolf said.

"Mr Flippers, do you have any other information about members of this CSS UDPR? We might be able to locate close associates of this Shan Yu. He might be impossible to track down" Red asked her boss, thinking that it was rare for a leader like him to operate in the field.

"Yes Red. Those two behind him are among his closest associates. This very tall one is a captain of the secret police named Gantu. The other is called Scroop. I think we should also be wary about those two. I have a feeling that a conflict between us and the Disneans is brewing" Mr Flippers said concerned while giving them details about Shan Yu's associates. His team knew that he was indeed right. They would need to look into this. The king needed to be informed of this.

_To be continued…._

* * *

**Author's note: Well that's chapter 2. I will plan on returning to Nipponichi soon. But writing this is kind of exciting. **


	3. Proletariat Dictatorship

**Chapter 3: Proletariat Dictatorship**

_The village of Hundred Acre Wood, Disney Union_

In a house made of tree, a yellow bear was sleeping so comfortable in his bed. His name was Winnie the Pooh. Suddenly his governmental alarm sounded.

"WAKE UP! TODAY IS A GREAT MORNING FOR THE UNITED PEOPLE'S REPUBLICS! NOW WAKE UP!" the governmental alarm sounded while quickly waking up the little bear.

He was dressed in his white pyjamas and hat. He quickly turned off the alarm and the noise was out of the picture. The little bear yawned as he was getting out of bed.

"It's a beautiful Saturday morning in our glorious society. Oh my, I must go to the bathroom" Pooh said to himself as he went to his bathroom.

As soon as the bear was dressed up for the morning he began eating breakfast. Pooh had usually honey for breakfast. But he had to hurry for he was getting late for work. You see, Pooh was working on a collectivization farm. He did this along with the other inhabitants of Hundred Acre Wood. However despite this, he didn't do this job on purpose. He was forced to.

"My job on the collectivization farm has been boring so far. I don't even understand why it is forbidden to play anymore. Besides, I don't earn so much money these days" he said to himself while eating honey from the jar.

Suddenly, a knock came on his door and Pooh answered it. When he opened the door he was shocked. Three members of the Red Disnean Army were standing before him. They were led by a anthropomorphic wolf called the Commissar of Nottingham. Behind him stood two rhinos dressed in communist party clothes. The commissar glared at Pooh who felt very uneasy about their presence. What were they doing here?

"Oh, g-good morning c-comrades, what b-brings you to m-my home?" Pooh asked them while trying to be friendly as possible.

"Quit wasting words, you lousy piece of dirt! You are supposed to get to work! Now come with us!" the commissar demanded and Pooh was immediately grabbed by the two rhino guards. They took him to the commissar's car.

* * *

_On the way to the collectivization farm_

As they drove through Hundred Acre Wood, Pooh could see how many of his friends were forcibly removed from their homes. He couldn't believe what he saw at Rabbit's garden. Soldiers had erected a sign which read: property seized by the glorious government. Rabbit was seen arguing with the soldiers. But eventually he was put in chains and declared a traitor to the socialism in this country. At Owl's house, soldiers were seen burning his books and papers. Owl himself had been accused of being a capitalist and a tsarist. Why was the Red Army so disrespectful towards his friends? However, not all of Pooh's friends were mistreated by the soldiers. He could see Mole holding a speech towards a crowd of workers, where he praised Premier Pete's industrialization of the Disnean society.

Pooh knew that he spoke the truth. Disney had been modernized thanks to the introduction of communism. All the previous affiliations of the tsarist rule were forcibly removed. The cartoon-characters, live-action characters and the cgi characters had been violently purged. The communists wanted to restore the revolutionary glow from Disney's old times. This meant a society dominated only by theatrical and classical Disney-characters. However, this rule was very oppressive for most Disnean citizens. Sometimes, Pooh and other curious workers felt that Pete became a red tsar. His rule was similar to that of the tsars of old. Many statues and portraits of Pete dominated the villages, towns and cities.

* * *

_Nottingham Collectivization farm, Disney Union_

Between the village of Hundred Acre Wood and the town of Nottingham, a large industrial farm complex dominated the open fields. This was the place where Pooh was working at. The Commissar of Nottingham was the one in charge of this place. He was known for his intolerance of dissention on the farm. Anyone who would dare speak up against the state would be either executed or sent to forced labour-camps in the eastern Disnean territories. As Pooh was followed into the farm along with the commissar and his guards, he could see his best friend, Piglet working on the fields. However, there were not just people from Hundred Acre wood working on the farm. It was also citizens from Nottingham. Among them was an anthropomorphic dog named Otto, an anthropomorphic rooster named Alan-A-Dale and an anthropomorphic badger named Friar Tuck. Tuck was known to be religious, something which was dangerous for most citizens in Disney to be at that time. The communists tried to exterminate any religious influence in the society. In their opinion, religion was opium to the workers. Many of those with religious views had been executed, but luckily, Tuck managed to avoid exposing his religious views.

"Now that you are here, get to work! The fields don't operate by themselves!" the commissar commanded Pooh and the little bear reluctantly obliged.

Pooh started working in the fields along with Piglet. The two friends were cultivating seed on the ground while moving on to the next task. While they were working, they could see two anthropomorphic vultures Nutsy and Trigger guarding the workers. They were the commissar's most trusted henchmen on the farm. If any of the labourers resisted or refused to work, they would put shot them without mercy. This job was indeed twisted for most inhabitants of both Hundred Acre Wood and Nottingham.

* * *

_In the Commissar of Nottingham's office_

The Commissar had returned to his office and was reading latest reports on the farm. So far, everything was going smoothly. From what Nutsy and Trigger had told him, there were no signs of dissention among the workers. The commissar laughed sarcastically as he thought about how enjoyable his work was. But today was a special day for him. He was expecting a visit from none other than interior minister as well as General Secretary of the Communist Party: Bill Sykes. It was rarely for a leading politician like him to visit working places. The commissar was really looking forward to it.

A soldier barged into the commissar's office which irritated him. "What is it now? Can't you see that I'm busy!?" he angrily asked the solider.

"I-I'm terribly sorry for this disturbance, comrade commissar. But comrade Sykes as well as other party members have arrived!" the solider said desperately, making his boss changing his personality all of a sudden.

"Oh! Why didn't you say so, you idiot! Bring them in" the commissar said desperately.

In just a few minutes, Bill Sykes came inside accompanied by two other party members: J. Worthington Foulfellow (an anthropomorphic fox) and Gideon (an anthropomorphic cat). However, after them came Shan Yu, head of the secret police, which surprised the commissar. What was he doing here along with the General Secretary?

Ahh! Comrade Sykes! It's an honour to be hosting you at my place! Now what brings you here?" the commissar asked the interior minister while trying to be most cheerful as possible.

Sykes merely smoked on his cigar and blew out the smoke. He then eyed the Commissar of Nottingham in a threatening manner. The commissar could see his scary eyes, even though he wore glasses.

"Commissar, so far you have done a good job heading this place. The great Comrade Pete himself is pleased with your process. However, (smokes) we have reason to believe that some of your workers are disloyal to the state. Do you mind explaining us about this?" Sykes asked the commissar, who was shaking by the interior minister's threatening gaze.

"W-W-What do you m-mean? Everyone is w-working. Both Nutsy and Trigger have studied their movements and there is no dissention" he said uneasily.

"You fool! Why do you rely upon those two dimwits to be your eyes and ears? From what our visit to Nottingham has thought us is that monk plans to break free the prisoners here. Didn't you notice that the badger was religious?" Honest John asked him while pointing his staff at the commissar. Gideon merely nodded clumsily.

"Hey, who are you damn scammers to tell me what I did wrong? You two are nothing but low-headed individuals who can't even…" before he could continue his accusation, he was suddenly grabbed on his collar by Sykes. He became very scared. The interior minister eyed him angrily while firming his grip.

"Comrade Commissar! Quit wasting words about these two fools! What I'm asking you is why you haven't made an independent report about the workers! Comrade Pete himself is demanding that you put an end to this "uprising". That is why I came here to tell you!" Sykes explained while the commissar was still scared of the interior minister.

"Honestly Comrade Sykes. Why bother to spare this greedy simpleton? I mean, just look at.." before Honest John could continue, Shan Yu angrily grabbed him by his throat, therefore choking him.

"Shut up, you irritating prick! If you two spent much time as you spent checking out whores, then we would have purged all these rebels by now!" Shan Yu said while tightening his grip on the so-called street wise fox.

"Shan Yu, release this fool. He and his "friend" might be useful despite the fact that they are both invalid creatures" Sykes asked the ruthless man kindly and Shan Yu obliged while smirking evilly at the fox. But the interior minister returned his attention on the commissar.

The Commissar of Nottingham pleaded not to be executed. He swore by his pride that he would capture those rebels. Sykes merely glared at him for a while before he let out a sigh of smoke annoyingly.

"Very well, but if you fail on this mission, then justice minister Claude Frollo will see you in court. And then, you will be shot dead by the wall. Don't forget that the state is the law" Sykes came with his warning while smoking his cigar again.

Sykes and his goons left the commissar's office with the commissar himself fainting on the floor. He was almost a goner back there. But now, he needed to do what the leadership told him to.

* * *

_The Palace of Stars and Dreams, Igerburg, Disney Union_

Communist Party member and justice minister Claude Frollo was writing important documents in his office. The summit of the Communist Party was soon to be held and Claude was preparing for a speech dedicated to their beloved leader. However, his phone suddenly rang and the justice minister answered it.

"Hello, this is justice minister Claude Frollo speaking. Ah, Bill my dear friend, how did the visit go? I see. Then it was foolish of us to entrust the responsibility to the likes of him. But you gave him a final warning, right? Magnificent! You should return to Igerburg soon. The Premier demands that everyone in the party meet up for a summit. Isn't it obvious, my friend? The Disney Union has some great plans for this wretched world of infidels like cartoons, cgi characters and live-action characters. Yes, that's right. I see you soon. Goodbye!" Frollo was finished with his telephone conversation with Sykes.

Frollo then went back to write down the documents. These documents were not just any ordinary documents. In fact, they were the documents of the future of this country.

_To be continued…._

* * *

**Author's note: Well that's chapter 3. I will plan on returning to Nipponichi soon. But writing this is kind of exciting. By the way here are the political positions of Pete's allies.**

**Bill Sykes – interior minister/general secretary**

**Claude Frollo – justice minister**

**Big Bad Wolf – finance minister**

**Madame Mim – education minister**

**Lyle Tiberius Rourke – defence minister**

**Percival C. McLeach – foreign minister**

**Dr Facilier – health minister**

**Cruella De Ville – culture minister **


	4. The Beginning of the Worst

**Chapter 4: The Beginning of the Worst**

_The small town of Oakey Oaks, Disney CGI Federation, 3 days earlier_

In the town of Oakey Oaks, the citizens were minding their own businesses as usual. Most of the inhabitants were peaceful anthropomorphic animals, which lived their daily lives by listening to pop-culture songs and playing baseball. The town's mayor was an anthropomorphic turkey, who was a complete doofus. Turkey Lurkey was a happy politician, but he couldn't even notice the political situation happening around the Disney CGI Federation. Despite this town's happiness, the sound of laughter and singing was soon going to be replaced by screams of pain and agony. For the dark times of this people had arrived.

* * *

_Oakey Oaks town park_

In the town park a teenage chicken and his gang of friends were chilling out in the green grass. The chicken's name was Ace Cluck and his friends were Abby Mallard (a duck), Fish out of Water (a fish), Runt of the Litter (a pig) and Morkupine Porcupine (a porcupine). Together they had a good time warming up by the sun.

"Man, this sun sure is hot, don't you agree?" Ace asked his friends.

"Yeah, but I'm thirsty all of a sudden" Abbey said while drinking from her bottle of water.

"That's all the water I can give you, Abbey. I need for my helmet, okay?" Fish asked her as she was drinking his water actually.

"Yeah, whatever" Abbey said casually.

"Oh this is indeed a beautiful summer indeed. I've never been so happy before!" Runt overreacted as usual.

"Well, you don't say" Ace remarked at Runt's excitement. "How do you feel about the weather, Morkupine?" he suddenly asked his friend, who was lying on the ground with his sunglasses on. He wasn't much of a talker, but still a friendly guy.

"Cool" he said simply while giving his thumb towards the blue skies. His friends laughed at his compliment.

The skies were clear blue. There were also many clouds hanging around it. But suddenly, a large shadow appeared over the five friends. Since they had sunglasses on, they only thought it was a large cloud. But they were wrong.

"Oh, this cloud is too big! I want sunshine not shadow!" Abbey complained while lying on the grass.

"Yeah, this is one heck of a big cloud. Perhaps it will be over soon" Fish said agreeing with his friend about this nuisance.

Ace decided to open his eyes and watch the big cloud. When he did, his eyes widened through his sunglasses. He then took of his sunglasses to get a real peep on what it was that blocked the sun. The teenage chicken was shaking with fear.

"Uhh guys, there is something up in the sky?" he asked with fear in his voice.

Abbey woke up. "Come on, Ace. Don't come up with one of your stupid sky is falling down…" when she looked up, she also became frozen. Something was up in the sky. "Crap" she finally added the last word to her sentence.

After a few seconds, the other friends also noted the giant thing in the sky. When they all got a closer look, they could see something dangerous. It was an airship! But based on its appearance, it was not just any ordinary airship. It was a Disnean battle airship! It was big and green-coloured, while carrying dangerous weaponry around its sides. It was now floating over the town park. The five friends became very uneasy.

"What the hell is that!?" Ace cursed while pointing his finger towards the airship.

"It's a Disnean battle airship! We are being invaded by the Disney Union!" Fish shouted in fear while his friends became shocked.

"Oh shi*t" Markupine said simply, while staring towards the airship.

The airship turned its aim towards the town hall's bell and fired a missile towards it. A large explosion appeared in the town centre and the whole town was in chaos.

* * *

_Few minutes later…_

It was a terrible view. The Red Disnean Army was now marching through the streets of Oakey Oaks. The statue of mayor Turkey Lurkey had been replaced by a statue of Pete. Many vehicles and buildings were destroyed. The roads once filled by normal civilian cars were replaced by Disnean tanks, armoured personal carriers, transport trucks and military cars. Most of the civilians of Okey Oak were all apprehended and was waiting in line to be sent to the newly constructed labour camps. There were also some who tried to resist against the invaders, but they were now match for the strict Disnean troops.

In front of the ruined town hall, Shan Yu (who was instrumental in this invasion) held a victory speech for the entire Disnean army. They all stood and hailed him as a great hero. Shan Yu and his associates gave praises to their army's effort. The new Disnean flag hang over the town hall to symbolize their ownership of this town.

"Comrades, we have finally taken revenge against those pathetic cgi characters, who consider themselves to be Disney. But that is nothing but lies! They pale in comparison to us traditional-animated characters. They stood by the tsar as we all suffered under poverty and starvation! But now, we will dominate this era! And nothing will stand in our way! Long live the Disney Union!" he was finished with his speech and all the soldiers shouted their praises at him and their leadership.

After the speech, Shan Yu was inspecting some loyal members of the CSS UDPR. He then spoke to one of his most important associates, Captain Gantu. The tall alien was saluting his superior when approaching him. Shan Yu smiled at this.

"Ah, captain. Any news from the other battalions?" he asked him.

"Sir, we have just received information that the other battalions have reached to the other cities of the Disney Federation. Colonel Alameda Slim and his troops are currently occupying the capital city of Todayland. However I don't know the current status about the others" Gantu finished his report, making his superior grin evilly.

"Excellent! Then we will remain here for now. We will wait until Comrade Rourke gives us an order!" Shan Yu ordered the captain and he bowed to him in respect.

* * *

_Elsewhere in the Disney CGI Federation_

Oakey Oaks was not the only place to fall under the Disnean's wrath. In just a few moments the capital city of Todayland was overtaken by enemy tanks and planes. President Cornelius Robinson had already fled from the city before the invasion along with his family. The secret police was still after them and a bounty had been placed on their heads. In front of the city hall, Colonel Alameda Slim and his forces paraded on the road while celebrating with songs and drinks. The flag of the Disney CGI Federation was replaced by the red and yellow flag of the Disney Union.

But it didn't take long before the whole Disney CGI Federation was under the control of the Disney Union. The verdant and medieval lordships of Corona and Arendelle where all occupied by Disnean troops. Fortunatley, the royal families had managed to flee north to Dreampix (although they had difficulties getting passage). There are rumours that Premier Pete had prior to the invasion of these lordships, contacted the monarchs. He offered to spare their lordships from his invasion of the Federation if they agreed to grant him access to their resources and rich minerals. However, the monarchs refused and the premier responded by deploying forces there. Helicopters were now patrolling over the Royal Palace of Corona. In the frozen realm of Arendelle, large submarines had emerged from the frozen sea. The soldiers stationed there had to wear warm clothes for the cold weather.

* * *

_Magic Square, Igerburg, Disney Union_

The recent invasion of the Disney CGI Federation received broad support among the Disnean citizens. In the capital city of Igerburg, a large military parade was celebrated in honour of this achievement. Thousands of the city's inhabitants were praising the leaders from the communist party, while shouting slogans of support.

"Long live the party!" someone shouted in support.

"Death to the infidels!" others shouted.

"Hail, Comrade Pete!" others shouted while holding portraits of the premier smiling.

Meanwhile on the other side of the Magic Square, member of the Communist Party stood there waving towards the crowd while smiling. The premier himself stood in the middle. He was giving everyone a happy smile on his face. He even cried when he heard people praising him as their leader.

"Oh tank you! You are so kind!" Pete said while weeping his tears off his eyes.

From his left side stood interior minister Bill Sykes, who was smoking while waving his hand towards the citizens. He was among Pete's strongest allies and had succeeded him as the party's general secretary. Sykes was known for his good management of the Disney Union's internal affairs.

Close to Sykes stood Lyle Tiberius Rourke, the defence minister of the Disney Union. When it came to military matters, Rourke was the right man for the job. He was instrumental in planning the invasion of the Disney CGI Federation. But he couldn't have done it without the help of his comrades in the party.

* * *

_In the Palace of Stars and Dreams, Igerburg_

As soon as the parade took its end, the members of the Communist Party returned to the Palace of Stars and Dreams. While most members were busy with their own businesses, Pete had returned to his office in order to study a map of Fictiontopia. The anthropomorphic cat was laughing evilly as the watched the map while smoking a cigar.

"Hah, finally those "so-called" Disney characters are finally under our control. However, they all make me sick! Why couldn't they have moved to Dreampix, instead of lingering on our home like rats?" Pete was studying the areal of the Disney CGI Federation. Suddenly, he stumped his cigar on the location of Todayland. This resulted in a hole being created in the map.

A knock suddenly came on his door and Pete knew who it was. A cheerful smile formed on his face.

"Ah, come in comrades! We need to talk!" Pete said cheerfully and inside came Sykes, Rourke, the finance minister Big Bad Wolf and the foreign minister, Percival C. McLeach. They all sat down on chairs and drank vodka while celebrating. Then the important conversation began.

"We have all done a wonderful job with those un-Disney freaks, but this attack is likely to make Dreampix nervous" Pete said making his accomplices grin evilly.

"True. But I doubt that a big fat oaf like King Shrek is too stupid to even realise what has happened" Rourke said, making everyone laugh.

"Yeah, that's the spirit, comrade! You have a great sense of humour. But what I mean is, they will call to us for an explanation of this. Do you get what I'm saying, Percival?" the premier asked the foreign minister who merely grinned at him.

"Yes. Surely the foreign minister….whoever he is, will call me directly and demand an explanation. But don't worry pal, I won't have any issues conversing with him" McLeach said while putting his hands behind his neck.

"I'm so glad to have you as my foreign minister, comrade! Your skills are just impressive!" Pete complimented him, making McLeach chuckle.

"Anyway, how goes the plan? I mean the one you, Lyle and Facilier were discussing about. What's it called? Operation: North or…" before Big Bad Wolf could continue Pete interrupted him by explaining the rest.

"It's called Operation: North Express, my dear Wolf. And yes, the plan is going well. However, this mission requires a lot of explanation and resources. Now that we control Corona and Arendelle, we have all that we need" Pete concluded his sentence.

"Oh, it makes sense! We well use this material to develop our society. The Disney Union will become a paradise!" the Wolf said with greed in his voice.

"Yes, the Red Disnean Army must show its pride and honour to the whole world. What do you think, comrade premier?" Rourke asked Pete.

"As much as I would like to attack those loonies in Toonpolis or those tasteless superheroes from Comiccon, I would like to target our enemies elsewhere. We will give them hell someday. But right now, let Shan Yu and his squads scout our newly erected borders to Dreampix. Obviously they will try something funny. I've heard that they have welcomed in refugees from the Federation" Pete said.

"Well, I think it's a good idea. Meanwhile, we might wanna keep those disloyal subjects here in check. There has been rumours of dissent on collectivization farms" Sykes revealed his proposal, making Pete shocked.

"Dissent, where?" he asked the interior minister.

"According to some "associates" of me and Claude, it is on Nottingham Collectivization Farm" Sykes gave Pete an answer.

"Then take a "visit" to that spineless fool who's in charge there and tell him to keep the labourers in check! Otherwise, I will see him at Claude's court!" Pete said with his allies nodding at him.

"Fear not, comrades! I will soon arrange a new meeting where we will discuss how to start Operation: North Express. Now let us celebrate this victory of the Red Army! Salute" Pete cheered with his drink.

"Salute" his fellow party members did the exact same thing.

_To be continued…._

* * *

**Author's note: Next chapter will focus on Dreampix and their plans for the future. Hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Stay tuned! **


	5. Negotiations

**Chapter 5: Negotiations**

_In the streets of Farawaypeaks, Dreampix_

The recent aggression of the Disney Union drew strong reactions from the proud citizens of neighbouring Dreampix. In the streets of the capital city, local newspaper delivery boys gave out their speeches while selling them.

"Extra! Extra! The Disney CGI Federation has fallen to the Disney Union! Their soldiers are at our doorstep!" one young boy shouted while holding a newspaper. The front page contained a picture of soldiers of the Red Disnean Army marching through the streets of Todayland. Most of the citizens had troubled expressions on their faces.

On one of the many corners of the streets, a herald was giving his speech about the recent events. He also urged the citizens to be prepared for any foreign aggression. Although many in the crowds were not fighters, they knew that the herald spoke the truth. They would not give up their freedom so easily. But the majority of the civilians wanted a non-violent solution to this problem.

* * *

_Inside a café _

In a local café in the centre, a young boy and an old man were sitting there while enjoying their cookies and milk. The young boy was a scout named Russell, while the septuagenarian was a retired explorer called Carl Fredricksen. As they sat down, they overheard all this commotion going outside. They could see it through the window.

"Mr Fredricksen, what do you suppose will happen? Do you think the Disneans will attack us?" the young boys asked the old man concerned.

Carl was drinking his coffee in silence. Once he was finished, he spoke up. "I don't know, Russell. I just don't know. I'm getting to old for this…nonsense in this world" the old man replied to Russell.

"But you are still among this country's greatest explorers. You don't want to give up your journey yet, do you Mr Fredricksen?" Russell asked him.

"Don't get me wrong, kid. I might be old and stubborn, but I'm still up for an adventure! I want to travel around Fictiontopia! Comiccon! Segendo! Nipponichi! There so many places that are yet to visit!" the olds man said with confidence in his voice. The young boy smiled at that.

"Yeah, that's the spirit, Mr Fredricksen!" Russell said.

* * *

_In a bar called "The Poisoned Apple"_

The leader of the Labour in the Parliament, James P. Sullivan was sitting on the counter with fellow Labour member: Po the panda. They were discussing the recent events related to the aggression while enjoying mugs of beer.

"I heard what happened on our borders. Border guards killed in cold blood. It's just terrible, you know" Po said concerned while drinking.

"True. But most of the citizens of Dreampix are concerned about a potential war against the Disneans. They want to avoid it as much as possible. This was taken up in the parliament today, but you know what happened, right?" Sulley asked his fellow parliamentarian who nodded in return.

"Yeah, the Conservatives suggested that we negotiate a non-aggression pact with the Disney Union. They believed that a firm link with the Disneans would give Dreampix enough power to hold off other nations" Po explained.

"Of course they believe such nonsense. But is Premier Pete willing to cooperate with His Majesty? I don't think so" Sulley said while taking a slurp from his drink.

"We from the reds all opposed this notion! Peace and cooperation? Absolutely not! Unfortunately, not only the Conservatives supported Alex's plan, the Centrists did too. Because of Alex's majority in the Assembly, the king had no choice but to support him. That is so not awesome!" Po sarcastically said.

"Alex. That pop-culture loving moron! He has now become the Prime Minister all of a sudden. And you're definitely not gonna like his cabinet. You get what I'm saying, right?" Sulley asked his fellow Labour-member.

"Of course I do! Who wouldn't? They have Megamind as the foreign secretary, Warren Monger as the defence secretary and of course Barry B. Benson as the interior minister. Let's just hope they know what they are doing" Po said.

"You're correct. According to His Majesty himself, Alex and his negotiation team has now arrived in Dotcom, I think" Sulley said a little bit confused.

Suddenly, the door to the bar barged and Sulley's partner Mike Wazowski came inside. He was a small ball-formed monster with only one big eye and two small horns. The young monster ran up to Sulley and Po. The thick-haired monster noticed Mike's arrival.

"You better turn on the TV. It's already starting! The negotiation in the city of Gigabite starts now!" Mike said desperately.

"Then this is worth watching. Hey Doris, do you mind turning on the TV?" Sulley asked the bartender, who nodded at him.

"I better text King Shrek and see if he watches as well. Obviously he will follow the events taking place there" Po said while dialling his majesty's number.

* * *

_Gigabite, Dotcom_

The city in the country of internet characters was offering to be the host of the negotiation between Dreampix and the Disney Union. Both parts gladly accepted. The meeting was to be held in a tall industrial skyscraper in the city. The town's local government had agreed to act as a mediator between the groups.

Prime Minister Alex the lion was accompanied by foreign secretary Megamind and defence secretary Warren Monger. They now stood outside the door to the meeting room. This was indeed exciting for the team, especially the Prime Minister.

"Okay, gentlemen, this is it! We are finally going to meet with those war mongers in person" Alex said while trying to not be nervous.

"Don't forget Mr Prime Minister that all of this was your idea. We better not screw up this one" Monger said while eyeing Alex.

"Whatever. All we need is a friendly chat with those well-meaning Disnean politicians. Even though they are communists, we can still hold dialogue with them" Megamind said.

"Alright, I get it! Now can we please just start this already? We have other things to do" Alex declared and the trio went inside.

Alex and his team were inside the room housing a long table, as well as Dotcomian guards. On the long table sat the following Disnean politicians: foreign minister Percival C. McLeach, general secretary Bill Sykes and defence minister Lyle Tiberius Rourke. They were strictly guarded by their bodyguards. Alex and his team took their places and sat now face to face with each of their counterparts. The whole room became silent for a moment while the politicians faced each other. It was silent for a while, until the mediator spoke up.

"Welcome to this meeting between representatives of Dreampix and the Disney Union respectively. We will now begin the negotiations" the mediator from Dotcom said.

Alex and Sykes began their conversations. "It's a great pleasure to be meeting you, Bill Sykes. I am Prime Minister Alex of the Conservatives" Alex introduced himself.

"I could say the same to you, Prime Minister. I'm the General Secretary of the Communist Party, as well as the interior minister. Did you enjoy your flight?" Sykes asked him while shaking his hand.

"Well, you could say so. However I see that Premier Pete is not around here. Care to explain why?" Alex asked him. Sykes smoked his cigar before answering.

"Oh about that, the premier himself is away on a vacation with his family. That is why he sent me in his stead" Sykes answered the prime minister's question.

The dialogue went on with various introductions. But it was then Megamind touched upon the recent events.

"Now Mr McLeach, I'm sure you and your colleagues know that the Disney Union's recent aggression into the Disney CGI Federation has caused some uneasiness among our citizens. What we all would like to know is the background of your military action" Megamind asked facing his Disnean counterpart.

"I assure you Mr Megamind that our military action was not intended to start a conflict with Dreampix. It was merely our desire the relocate the Disney CGI-characters. Besides, their resources they possessed were rightfully ours" McLeach pointed out while assuring his counterpart.

"Hmm, is that so? Then do you mind telling us why our borders have received many refugees from Arendelle and Corona? That doesn't look much like relocation" Megamind said.

"But you fail to understand something. The Disney CGI Federation was harbouring many militants who were not just opposed to us, but to Dreampix as well. They had been secretly supporting them in order to undermine our relations" McLeach explained causing Megamind to widen.

"What? Are you folks sayin' that there were terrorists among those CGI-characters?" Monger asked while eying Rourke.

"I'm afraid it's true. If you have noticed the recent clashes around our newly established borders then you will see. They were not from us, but from militants. Our secret agency confirmed that only a few days ago" Rourke explained while eyeing his counterpart.

* * *

_Few minutes later…_

After many discussions, Sykes came up with a proposal to Alex's group.

Gentlemen, we and our comrades in our leadership have expressed interest in establishing a non-aggression pact with Dreampix. We don't necessarily consider you an enemy. No, we have more suspicious attitudes towards the likes of Comiccon and Toonpolis. Do you get what I'm saying, prime minister?" Sykes asked him with a smile forming on his face.

Alex merely smiled with happiness. "Exactly, we also have a similar feeling towards the other nations. The Conservatives are all supporting for peace between our people. I don't want to see young Drimpixan citizens waste their lives on the battlefield. So we are definitely open for a treaty" Alex said.

"Hmm, if the armies of both the Disney Union and Dreampix joined together, then we could rob other countries and steal their oil. This is indeed interesting" Monger said in agreement.

"Yes, I believe that we share many common foes in this world. Furthermore, the Disney Union can't steer this world all alone" Rourke added with a smile on his face.

"I think we can both learn much of this. Will you take my hand in agreement?" Megamind reached out his hand towards McLeach.

"Absolutely" McLeach took Megamind's hand in agreement.

"So what do you say, prime minister? Are you in favour of this?" Sykes reached out his hand.

Alex smiled. "Very well, then let us declare the non-aggression pact between Dreampix and the Disney Union! This spectacular meeting will in the history books be remembered as "the Gigabite Deal!" Alex happily declared while taking the general secretary's hand in agreement.

* * *

_Few hours later on a Disnean plane_

With the end of this meeting, Sykes, McLeach and Rourke was now on their way home. They all sat in a luxury plane created just for the party members. It was now drinking and smoking all at the same time.

"Did you see their looks? Those Dreampixans are just invalid creatures! And I thought that those toilet-lovers in Nipponcihi were much invalid" McLeach said while laughing

"I agree. I bet they can't do anything better other than listen to pop-culture songs! Can you believe it?" Rourke said as he drank vodka. "Don't you agree, my dear Bill?" he asked the general secretary.

"Yes. I honestly can't believe that lion. He was more of a clown than a prime minister. What kind of politicians exists in Dreampix?" Sykes mockingly said while smoking his cigar.

"Hah! Our comrades in the armed forces would crush their leaders like a brat who had just peed in his pants!" McLeach added while drinking.

"And I can't believe that those idiots believed in our story that the people of Disney CGI were militants. They are all so damn clueless!" Rorke added while the trio laughed loudly together.

Suddenly, the phone in their condo rang and Sykes answered it.

"Hello? This is general secretary Bill Sykes speaking" he said

"My dear friend, I saw your performances! You were all absolutely amazing" the voice of Pete could be heard from the phone.

"Ah, Comrade Pete, it was our pleasure doing this job. We also had some fun on the way too!" Sykes said with happiness in his voice.

"Hah, those chosen leaders from the parliament are nothing but dim-witted runts who have little experience in politics. Oh, so I could watch King Shrek's face now!" Pete said while laughing mockingly.

"Anyway comrade, is the plan still going well?" Sykes asked the Premier.

"Oh yes, I just wanted to tell you folks that my plan is almost finished. Meanwhile, I have placed Shan Yu and his forces in charge of our mountainous borders to Dreampix. Our time is nearly upon us!" Pete concluded.

"That is fantastic, comrade Pete" Sykes said while he, McLeach and Rourke forced evil grins upon their faces.

* * *

_Royal Palace, Farawaypeaks, Dreampix_

It was now declared. The official non-aggression pact between the two neighbours. The deal caused mixed reactions in Dreampix. Many saw this as a relief, knowing that war would not erupt. Others however, were very suspicious of Dreampix's new cooperation with the communists. Among those who were suspicious was the king of Dreampix himself. After watching the negotiations on television, the king was still felling a little bit uneasy. The phone in his living room suddenly rang and Shrek answered it.

"Hello?" Shrek asked.

"Your Highness, this is Nicky Flippers speaking to you. I believe you have watched the negotiations" Flippers said.

"Yes I have. And I am not safe inside of me. Normally I would have ceased such an attempt, but since the Parliament was in favour of this, I had to support this" Shrek explained while muttering.

"Yes, sire. However should the HEA proceed with its project? Even tough a treaty has been signed?" Flippers asked his king through the phone.

"Absolutely, we don't know their true motives, but Premier Pete has something up on his sleeve. Tell your special team to be prepared for the mission. We are going to find out the true colours of the Disney Union" Shrek said grimly.

_To be continued…._

* * *

**Author's note: Next time: the mission of the HEA. Hope you guys enjoyed this one!**


	6. Operation: Storm Peaks Part 1

**Chapter 6: Operation: Storm Peaks Part 1**

_In the mountainous border between Dreampix and the UDPR, Fa Shuia_

The stormy and mountainous region of Fa Shuia was among the harshest places on Fictiontopia. It actually served as a border northern border between Dreampix and the UDPR. Among the icy cliffs, agents Red, Granny, Wolf and Twitchy were all sitting their dressed in clothes suitable for the harsh weather. They had all white camouflage suits on themselves while wearing glasses to protect their eyes from the storms. As they sat in the storms, Granny began a conversation.

"I really hope you all know why we are here" Granny said while watching her fellow agents.

"Of course we do, it's our job" Wolf sarcastically remarked while waving his hand.

"What I mean is the mission we are supposed to do here, not just what we do for our living" Granny said to him.

"Mission, what mission?" Twitchy asked confused causing Granny to sigh in annoyance.

"Honestly, is Red the only one who knows?" Granny asked them while eying her granddaughter who was standing observing the view in from the ice cliff. She was very silent. They were technically in enemy territory. Despite the non-aggression pact being signed between Dreampix and the Disney Union, many Dreampixans were still suspicious. Among them were the secretive members of the HEA. Chief Nicky Flippers had sent his best team for this extraordinary mission in these stormy peaks.

After the break was over, the team started ice climbing. Granny (being a famous sports freak herself) was leading the team while climbing up. Both Wolf and Twitchy had troubles getting used to this, but they managed to climb up.

"Hey Granny, what's the true mission here, exactly?" Wolf asked her as he tried to concentrate climbing up.

"Right now, we need to concentrate climbing up this mountain! I will brief all of you once we reach the top!" the old, but sporty lady declared while climbing fast.

Red merely smiled at her grandmother. Despite her age, she was still very active. She wasn't the typical old geezer who always complained about his or her back being broken. The young girl continued to climb while making sure none of her teammates were falling.

* * *

_A few minutes later on the top_

Having finally reached the top, the special ops team was now resting for a brief moment. Granny decided to use this opportunity to brief her fellow agents about their plan in Fa Shuia. Wolf, Twitchy and Red were all sitting on frozen rocks.

"Listen carefully, agents. As you all may know, Prime Minister Alex signed a non-aggression pact with the Disneans only a few days ago. However, this pact still hasn't cleared our doubts about the Disney Union's true motives. Even his majesty himself doesn't trust their leadership. That is why he and Chief Flippers have commissioned a plan together in order to find out more about their true loyalties" Granny explained.

"Well, why are we all standing here this frosty hell? Is there something important here?" Wolf asked her while observing the cold environment around them.

"I'm afraid its true, Wolf. Our intelligences have discovered that the Disneans have a military base just two miles from here. It was recently erected during their invasion of the Disney cgi characters. We are going to infiltrate that base" Granny revealed their true mission, causing her teammates to snap.

"Say what!? A military base!?" Twitchy asked her while freaking out.

"You can't be serious!" Wolf said outrageous.

"Granny, is there any special reason for this infiltration?" Red asked her grandmother and she nodded.

"That's right, dear. According to our intelligences, the Disneans are rumoured to be developing an arsenal in the military base. But the most important part of this infiltration is to search for an important document. That document is said to be constructed by Premier Pete himself. We need to get our hands on that and find out what their real plans are" Granny was finished explaining. Her granddaughter smiled confidently. She was ready for this.

"I'm ready, grandma! We are all doing this for the future of Dreampix. So are you guys ready as well?" she asked both Wolf and Twitchy.

"Well it makes sense now. So what are we waiting for?" Wolf asked his teammates, signalling his preparation for the infiltration.

"Let's do this!" Twitchy said with bravery in his voice.

Granny realised that her fellow agents were all prepared for this infiltration. Their time had arrived. With brave agents such as these, there was no doubt that the team would be successful.

* * *

_The Disnean military base of Fa Xing_

The Dreampixan agents had finally arrived at the military base. The weather was still windy and the agents used to storm as a camouflage. Many Disnean guards were patrolling on the different roads. There were also a few watchtowers standing, which contained guards scouting around the area. The agents went into two different groups: Granny and Red would search the outposts and the airfield for any clues, while Wolf and Twitchy would search the main building. They separated and went into different routes.

* * *

_Fa Xing airfield_

Granny and Red had sneaked through the storms to the local outposts around the base. They were armed with silenced machine guns. They could take out hostile targets, but they needed to do that without attracting mush attention. They saw two guards standing outside a military car. Luckily there were no one else around and the storm was making to much noise for everyone to notice any suspicious activity.

"Alright Red, let's take out those hostile targets" Granny said and they both aimed their guns at the guards. In just a few seconds they were both dead.

"Targets neutralized" Red said, much to the amusement of her grandmother. They proceeded to the airfield.

Once the finally reached the airfield, they discovered many Disnean jet fighters standing there. There were also tanks, armoured personal carriers, and artilleries as well. This was perhaps the weapons they had brought to these stormy peaks. But many Disnean soldiers were patrolling these weapons, something which made Granny concerned.

"These troops are guarding something valuable. But what could it be?" Granny asked as he and Red were hiding the snow fields. They attention was soon centred upon a Disnean in a military uniform. He was accompanied by loyal bodyguards. It was a stout man with long black hair, two pigtails and moustache.

"That man seems to be an important person. Who is he?" Red asked her grandmother.

"He is technically in charge of this military base. He is also among the Disnean army's most brilliant tacticians. According to Chief Flipper's recent report, this man is General John Ratcliffe. Now let's tail him and see what he really is after. Obviously Ratcliffe is up to something" Granny suggested and Red agreed.

They duo tailed the general and his bodyguards while moving among the snow fields. But since he was going further away from them, the agents had no choice but to hide behind a large transport truck. However, they managed to get a clear view of the general and his accomplices. To their surprise, a large Disnean plane had just landed on the airfield. This was indeed important to follow.

"Granny, there's a plane there? It must have landed while we were climbing up the mountain. Do you think the general is expecting a visit?" Red asked her grandmother.

"I don't know Red. But let's just stay here and watch the show for a while" Granny suggested and Red nodded in agreement.

General John Ratcliffe and his bodyguards stood outside the plane, while stairs were placed at its frontal exit door. They all wore clothes suitable for the cold weather.

"Ah. Speak of the devil, they have finally arrived!" Ratcliffe remarked with happiness in his voice. His servant Wiggins just nodded at him in agreement.

"Oh yes, sir! Speak of the devil!" he repeated what his boss said, but Ratcliffe just slammed his fist on Wiggins's head.

"Shut up, you simpleton! Don't ever repeat what I said. Do I make myself clear?" Ratcliffe asked his servant, who just nodded silly.

Out of the plane came fellow important military leaders. First it was the recently promoted General Alameda Slim. After him came General Edgar Balthazar and Colonel Stromboli. However, there were more to come. After the military leaders, top Disnean politicians came into the picture. It was the culture minister Cruella De Ville, the health minister Dr. Facilier, the defence minister Lyle Tiberius Rourke, his assistant Helga Katrina Sinclair and the head of CSS UDPR Shan Yu. This was a shocking revelation for both Red and Granny. What were those leading politicians doing in a storm like this?

"Ah! Comrades, so glad you could make it! I'm deeply honoured to be hosting you at this military base "Ratcliffe happily exclaimed as he met with Slim, Edgar and Stromboli.

"The pleasure is mine, my dear friend John!" General Edgar replied while taking off his hat in respect

"It was nice of you to invite us here! Ah, how I lust for yodelling in these majestic mountains!" General Slim remarked while watching the snow-covered peaks with gleefully eyes.

"How about we go skiing sometime? Surely Comrade Pete is more than happy to open a skiing tournament here!" Colonel Stromboli suggested to his fellows.

It did not take long before Cruella came down with her thick, white fur coat. Once she approached the military men, Ratcliffe changed to his gentleman personality and kissed her hand in respect.

"Oh, good evening Lady Cruella! Oh how my heart melts by looking at you in this cold and windy breeze!" the general tried to flirt with her by acting elegant. Cruella however was not impressed.

"Quit wasting words, you lumbering oaf! I didn't come all this way just so you could show me your stupidity!" Cruella barked, making Facilier and Rourke laugh at the bumbling general.

"This idiot is utterly clueless! It's no wonder why no women find him unattractive" Facilier remarked while eyeing Rourke who smiled in return.

"Oh, you don't say" Shan Yu replied wit his evil grin on his face

"Madame, there is no need to be so stressed! Inside the base it so warm and comfortable! Furthermore, your servants are on their way. Once they have delivered the supplies, they will be given the document so they can send it the Palace of Stars and Dreams" Ratcliffe explained to Cruella and the others, making Rourke smile.

"Very well, comrade general! Now how about we go inside and socialize shall we? Shan Yu, make sure that no one will disrupt us! And be on guard for any suspicious activity around here!" Rourke ordered Shan Yu and he saluted with respect.

"And you Lieutenant Sinclair! You will be responsible that those dim-witted servants of Cruella get in possession of the document! It must not fall into enemy hands! Is that clear, lieutenant?" he asked the young blonde haired woman.

"Sir!" she saluted, signalling her objective.

"Well then, shall we begin our little get-together?" Facilier asked them and the whole group went to the big base.

Granny and Red had overheard their conversation and luckily they hadn't been spotted. But new troubles emerged. The document was supposed to be sent to the Palace of Stars and Dreams. This would mean specifically, directly to Premier Pete himself.

"This is really bad, Granny! We got to get to Wolf and Twitchy! They need to be informed of this! Let's just hope they know what they are doing" Red said with her grandmother agreeing to them.

* * *

_Outside the inner gates of Fa Xing_

Wolf and his partner had been hiding in the snow while studying these giant walls. It was impossible to climb up, not to mention the danger of being discovered. Wolf tried to figure out a way in.

"This is impossible! How are we supposed to enter the base?" he asked as he eyed Twitchy.

"Perhaps we could dress like enemy guards and then pass through" Twitchy suggested, but Wolf was not pleased.

"Yeah, right like that would…hey, do you hear a car or something?" he suddenly stopped rebuking his partner when he heard sound of a van coming towards the gate. It was a dark green van, driven by two lousy servants, Jasper and Horace Badun. These brothers were Cruella's most loyal henchmen. The van suddenly stopped and the two crooks stood went out of the vehicle. They were actually starting a conversation with some nearby guards.

While those two was out of the van, Wolf suddenly got an idea. He then leaned close to Twitchy and explained his thoughts.

"Hey Twitchy, I think I have a solution on how we are able to enter the base without being spotted. Now that those goons are outside, this is a perfect opportunity to enter the van's trunk. We can hide there while for them to return. Surely this van is going inside the base's landing zone. Once we are inside, we will sneak out and search for the general's office" Wolf explained making Twitchy smile goofily.

The spies snuck behind the van without getting caught by enemy guards. To their surprise, the doors to the van's trunk were unlocked. They went inside and hid themselves among the various supplies that existed in the trunk. It was everything from weapons to food. Wolf hid himself behind a large bag of sugar, while Twitchy hid himself in an empty barrel.

"Okay Twitchy, don't make too much noise there, okay?" Wolf asked his partner.

"Yeah" the squirrel said as his voice came from the barrel.

After two minutes, Jasper and Horace returned to their van after a brief discussion with nearby guards. They actually began conversing with each other. This made Wolf think that listening to the conversation was a good idea.

"Finally we're almost finished! We have been driving for almost 3 hours!" Jasper complained while sitting on the driver's seat.

"I-I don't like it, Jasper. This stormy weather makes m-me very uncomfortable" Horace said dimwittedly. Jasper merely viewed his brother in a disapproving way.

"Oh come off it, Horace! We will soon be inside the base so shut your mouth for a minute!" the tall crook said as he started the van's engine.

As the van was started, the large gate of the base was opened and the two crooks drove inside. While they were passing, the conversation was still going on. Wolf and Twitchy were still listening to them from the trunk.

"I hear that M-Miss Cruella is here on an important visit. Why is she here?" Horace asked.

"From what I gather, she and some other representatives are here to inspect the process of developing weapons in the base. They are also here to discuss the important document the premier himself has been constructing" Jasper told him while driving.

"A document, you mean the one we are supposed to deliver to him?" the stout man asked causing Jasper to sigh in annoyance.

"Yes, Horace. That's the document. Comrade Premier wants the document to be held by his care. The only reason it was sent here was because of the premier's concern of the document being stolen in Igerburg. Comrade Shan Yu himself was made in charge of keeping its secrets only known to the state" he explained.

"B-But we won't drive to Igerburg after the pause, eh?" Horace asked him.

"No you idiot! We will be given the document after the meeting is finished. Then, it will be our responsibility for its safety

"But Jasper, I've been thinking…" before Horace could come up with his intelligent thinking, Jasper interrupted him.

"Don't give me that nonsense, you bloody moron! I usually do the thinking here!" Jasper sarcastically said, trying to convince his brother that he was low-headed.

* * *

_Inside Fa Xing, landing zone_

The van had arrived in the landing zone. Both Jasper and Horace had gone outside to stretch their legs. This made a perfect opportunity for Wolf and Twitchy to knock them out cold. They snuck up behind them and threw two crates of spikes on their heads. This left the two crooks knocked out while spikes were stuck on their faces. Wolf merely clapped his hands.

"Well. So much for earning a living" he casually remarked.

"You suck, both of you! Twitchy said to them.

"But listen, Twitchy. You heard what they said earlier. The important document is going to be sent to Igerburg once this "meeting" is finished. We need to get to the general's office before the meeting stats. However, people can't notice that these clowns are knocked out. So I have solution" Wolf said as he suddenly took two empty bottles from the van and put them on the crooks' hands. This would make most guards believing they were drunk and coupled with the fact that they had accidentally fallen into crates containing spikes. The two spies then started their search for the general's office.

* * *

_The first room in Fa Xing, a long corridor_

Wolf and Twitchy had discovered a long corridor containing windows. Luckily there were no guards. This was most likely due to the corridor being the first room. As the two spies snuck through while watching their backs, they discovered something very unusual by looking through the windows. They both went to the windows and observed something terrible.

"Whoa, what the hell is this!?" Wolf exclaimed while staring from the window.

_To be continued…_

* * *

**Author's note: Next time: The second part of Operation: Storm Peaks.**


	7. Operation: Storm Peaks Part 2

**Aouthor's note: This will be the last of the Operation Storm Peaks parts. It will be a long, but shocking chapter. I don't own any of the characters.**

* * *

**Chapter 7: Operation: Storm Peaks Part 2 (the last part)**

_In a corridor at the Disnean military base of Fa Xing, mountains of Fa Shuia_

Wolf and Twitchy was now staring outside the window. They couldn't believe what they saw.

"Whoa, what the hell is that!?" Wolf asked as both he and Twitchy saw nothing but new technology being developed in a secret facility. It was very shocking indeed. They could see large humanoid robots being constructed as well as spider-like robots. The spies saw also some Disnean scientists testing out some dangerous flamethrowers and cyclone gas. And of course it happened in a testing room formed by glass.

"This is more than a military base, Twitchy. It's a weapon factory!" Wolf exclaimed shockingly while observing the various weapons being tested. Twitchy merely nodded in agreement as he watched the progress down there with widening eyes. To think that in the midst of signing a non-aggression pact, they were developing radical new weapons. It was just as Granny had thought.

"Hey Twitchy, how about you take some pictures of this arsenal? I think this is one specific reason for us to be careful when dealing with the UDPR" Wolf suggested to his partner. The tiny squirrel replied with a "yes sir!"

"And remember, DON'T use blitz, okay?" Wolf added to his partner, making Twitchy sigh in annoyance.

"Whatever you say, smartass" the squirrel replied as he took up his camera from his bag and began shooting the scene. While he did that, Wolf decided to watch over for any dangers lurking around the corridor. To begin with, all was quiet so far, until he could hear small steps coming from the nearest door to them.

"Lieutenant, we are soon nearing the landing zone. It's just through this long corridor" a voice suddenly said, making both spies snap. "Very well, let's move out, men!" a feminine voice came in, causing the duo to panic.

"Shit, they are coming! Is there any place we can hide!?" Wolf asked his partner desperately, as they were searching for any potential hiding places. It was difficult to find one of course. "I've found one!" Twitchy suddenly said while Wolf tried to follow him.

The door opened and Lieutenant Helga Sinclair along with some Disnean guards entered the corridor. They were armed with weapons while walking. As they were halfway through, Sinclair suddenly stopped and her men did the exact same thing. She observed the corridor from left to right while holding her pistol wearily. What was on her mind?

"Is there something wrong, Lieutenant Sinclair?" one of the guards following her asked. After two seconds she spoke up.

"It's nothing. I just thought I smelled a squirrel who forgot to change his underpants. But that is nothing to be concerned of. Let's keep moving!" she replied while giving her men a new order. They all continued walking through the corridor until they reached the door on the other side. Then the silence came back to the corridor.

But where had Wolf and Twitchy been hiding, exactly? Well, they had actually climbed up to the ventilation system from the roof. They had been hiding there while Sinclair's company was passing through. Wolf turned his face towards Twitchy.

"Seriously, did you forget to change your underpants?" Wolf sarcastically asked his partner.

"What? These pants don't even stink! I just used them yesterday!" Twitchy snapped back at him. Wolf merely rolled his eyes.

"Whatever, let's just find the general's office. I think this ventilation system could be of good use to us" Wolf suggested and Twitchy agreed with him.

But as the duo was about to search the vent system, Wolf's communicator beeped. It was Granny who was calling him. He sighed before answering it.

"Yeah, this is agent Wolf" Wolf answered while talking.

"_Wolf, Twitchy, you two need to find the general's office quickly! Right now, he is attending an important meeting with some visitors" _Granny explained through the communicator.

"I know that! We're trying to search for the room through the vent system. Many of the surrounding corridors are surely heavily guarded" Wolf told her.

"_Alright, but make it quick! Two associates of Cruella De Ville are expected to be handed the document before they leave. Now that nobody is around the office, it's a perfect opportunity to take a peek inside" _Granny told him.

"Yeah, okay. But while we sneak inside the base, you two better do something useful for us outside. Besides' those two associates you were talking about just got their asses kicked by us" Wolf explained, much to Granny's outrage.

"_WHAT! YOU IDIOTS! If the guards discover those men unconscious, the whole military base will suspect that something is happening here! There's no time to wait! Just find the document! I and Red will find an escape vehicle for us to use. Granny out" _the old lady was finished speaking. The duo grumbled after the communication was over.

"Man. Why does she act like a bitch sometimes?" Twitchy asked while eyeing his partner confused. Wolf didn't feel like answering so he started to crouch through the vent system. The little squirrel followed him suit.

* * *

_Five minutes later…_

Wolf and Twitchy had difficulties navigating through the vent system. Either they found a dead end or they crouched around in circles. The duo was getting tired of this baloney.

"Oh crap! We've crouching through this freaking thing for five minutes, but we still haven't found a way out! Could this mission get any worse?" Wolf asked as he complained about their progress in searching for a way out.

Twitchy was just as tired as Wolf was. He suddenly laid down trying to rest. But to their surprises, they both started to fall off the vent system and down to a hallway. Wolf fell on his back. It was quite a ruckus they had caused in the hallway. Luckily there were no guards seen. The spy merely groaned as he rose up from the hard floor.

"Damn! That was one heck of a fall! This is the last time we ever use the vent system, right Twitchy?" he asked as partner as he rose up. But he did not get an answer.

"Uh, Twitchy…where are you, pal?" Wolf asked while looking around the wreckage. He suddenly heard a grouchy voice coming from behind.

"I'm rit bihin yu, affhole!" the muffling voice called to him and Wolf could feel that someone was stuck on his back. It was a flat Twitchy that was completely messed up thanks to the fall from earlier. Wolf became immediately shocked and tried to fix him up. Fortunately, the tiny squirrel managed to get back on his feet.

"Sorry Twitchy, I didn't mean to fall upon you" Wolf apologized, but Twitchy cut him off.

"Forget about it. Oh look there's the door to the office! I can see it! And there's no one in there!" Twitchy tried to explain his partner, but Wolf could barley understand a word he was saying. He thought the squirrel was acting nutty due to the fall.

"Calm down. That fall must have damaged your brain or some…oh look it's the office! We have finally arrived!" Wolf exclaimed while pointing towards the entrance. Twitchy face palmed. "But I just said that, you know" he muttered as he followed his taller partner.

Before they snuck inside, they looked around the hallway to see if no one was watching them. Even though it was quite a chaos they had caused, no one seemed to notice or hear it. That was really a big relief for the duo.

The office contained a big chair, a nice desk and many luxury items made of jewel, diamonds and gold. Well the duo suspected that this was just how the general was, a complete buffoon who only cared about riches and power. But they also know General Ratcliffe was a man not to be taken lightly. But right now, they needed to find that important document. Wolf searched the desk, while Twitchy decided to check out the various bookshelves that existed in the office. But Wolf doubted that the document was hidden among them. After five seconds, Wolf finally managed to find the document hidden in one of the desk's many trays. It really surprised both him and Twitchy that the document was just lying there so simple.

"Finally, we have the document, Twitchy! Now let's take a look about what the Disnean's true motives are" Wolf said with determination in his voice. They both sat at the desk and opened the document. Its codename was Operation: North Express.

"North Express? What a weird codename, don't you think?" Twitchy asked his partner who was now studying the papers. For some reason he found this document to be strange. Twitchy also began to suspect the same thing.

"Now this doesn't really make any sense! I mean the text itself has no relation to the UDPR's leadership" Wolf remarked while observing the pages without reading through them. But he decided to read out the text loud for them.

_This is a message for the one who reads this paper_

_It will mean a lot to you as you read deeper_

_So listen very carefully now_

_Or else, you are nothing but a sow_

_To all proud proletarians of the cause_

_Never forget the wisdom from Santa Clause_

_That the merry tides are among the best_

_But not good as the tide of Oktoberfest_

_Every citizen should know that our country_

_Always don't mind getting some booty_

_Antagonizing Dreampix is easy to miss_

_Because the kingdom itself is nothing but piss_

_While comrades and families are singing here_

_Money, computer and pop-culture dominates there_

_Great displeasures can happen on a flick_

_But the king himself is an enormous dick_

_I hope that he enjoys himself by playing knight_

_Because his spies deserves a big revelation tonight_

_A revelation that is tiny as ants_

_But will also make them pee in their pants_

_Surely they have enjoyed themselves in our masses_

_But they won't once we kick their sorry computer-made asses_

_So be prepared for your own lives_

_Because all of you won't leave this place alive_

_The end_

_P.S. See you in hell suckers! You just got tricked!_

Wolf and Twitchy was finally done reading the paper. Once finished, they were both completely dumbfounded about what they just read. Things got uglier when they heard applause coming from the office's entrance. They turned their gazes upon the entrance and froze.

"Bravo! Bravo! Did you enjoy reading it?" an eccentric voice called to the duo, which made them snap.

To their biggest shock, General Ratcliffe stood there along with Facilier, Rourke and Shan Yu while sipping his cup of tea. Disnean guards also stood by their side and laughed so loud while pointing their fingers towards the duo. Both Wolf and Twitchy stood there completely clueless.

"What…the…hell…is going on here?" Wolf suddenly asked.

"Is this some kind of joke? Is this the only thing the document contains?" Twitchy asked uneasily while staring at their enemies, who just watched them with evil and cunning grins on their faces.

"Perhaps we should tell them the truth. Don't you agree, my dear friend Faciler?" Ratcliffe asked the man beside him.

"Absolutely, besides I was also part of this scam in the first place along with the premier himself" the health minister stated while eyeing the two spies.

"Listen carefully strangers! That piece of paper you just read was nothing but fake and phoney. The rhyme itself was written by our dearest Comrade Facilier here!" Ratcliffe remarked while he and his colleagues gave him applause. Facilier took off his hat in respect. Wolf and Twitchy just stared at them dumbfounded.

"The REAL document you are looking for…is…right here" Ratcliffe took forth an important piece of paper in his left hand. He then waved the paper towards in the air while taunting the duo. It had been hanging on him from his jacket all along. "The fake one you have there had an alarm which sound when someone opens it. We had suspicions that your foolish king would send someone to steal the documents" he explained further.

"But I think you spies should know by now that the important document has already been sent to Igerburg. It happened days before you even set foot on this military base. The one General Ratcliffe is holding is just a copy. Your so-called mission was done for nothing!" Rourke explained to them, causing the spies to shake in fear.

"Already been sent? Oh shit" the duo said awkwardly, knowing that the mission had actually failed.

"But I think we've had enough chatting for now. Shan Yu, would you be so kind and dispose of these filthy computer-creatures?" Ratcliffe asked his associate, who was more than happy to oblige.

"With pleasure" he said while pointing his gun towards the duo. He was grinning evilly while aiming.

"No! This is really bad! We better get the hell out! But the only way out is out of this window!" Wolf observed the nearest window from the left. He then whispered to his partner.

"Twitchy, use your sunglasses. We are getting out of here" Wolf whispered. The young squirrel was confused at first, but he soon realized and put on his sunglasses. They would need to get out of there, but not by the entrance. Wolf grabbed a flash grenade from his pocket. He put on his own sunglasses and forced a smirk on his face.

"So maybe you have tricked us, but I got three words for you General Ratlips! GO F**K YOURSELF!" Wolf angrily insulted the general as he threw the flash grenade to him and his colleagues. A white dust covered the whole room, but the duo sprinted to the nearest window and jumped out of the office. They landed on thick snow, but it was a hard fall for both of them.

Meanwhile, the general and his associates were furious after discovering that they had jumped outside, especially Ratcliffe.

"Damn those computer-bastards! Don't just stand here like idiots men, FIND THEM!" the general angrily ordered his men and they immediately followed. Shan Yu took some of his men and led his troops to the find them outside.

"We should sound the alarm. The whole of Fa Xing must be aware that we have intruders to annihilate" Rourke suggested and Facilier agreed. The chase was now on.

* * *

_Outside in the base of Fa Xing  
_

Wolf and Twitchy tried their best they could to run away from the main facility of the military base. Wolf noticed that his visions were beginning to be blurry. He accidentally got it when he and his partner jumped from Ratcliffe's office earlier. But with Twitchy's assistance, he managed to at least get a hold on himself. But they had to run, for Disnean troops were on their way to eliminate them.

"Where are Red and Granny!? They were supposed to find an escape vehicle!" Twitchy angrily stressed while looking around any direction and running at the same time.

"Let's just keep running to the inner gates! This place is crawling with enemy soldiers!" Wolf said while concentrating on running away.

But it was too late. At the inner gates, Colonel Stromboli and his men had set up a barricade and stood there waiting for them. The colonel ordered his men to be prepared.

"Prepare your guns, men! These computer-weaklings will never leave this place alive!" he ordered them and the soldiers aimed their rifles at them. The duo became shocked. This was their only way out, but it was barricaded. But before they could fire, a large explosion suddenly appeared behind them. Out from the explosion came a snowmobile steered by both Granny and Red. They drove through the dead soldiers and approached Wolf and Twitchy.

"Howdy folks, do you need a ride?" Granny asked sarcastically. The duo didn't have the time to answer. They just jumped on and then the snowmobile took off, leaving Stromboli and his men to dust. The Colonel was very injured, but he still had the strength to stand on his feet.

"DAMN THEM!" he angrily cursed his enemies while raising his arms in the air.

But behind him, Ratcliffe, Shan Yu and Alameda Slim appeared and they observed the fleeing agents. The three men merely grinned evilly.

"Don't worry comrades! They may have escaped to the nature, but we can still chase them! We will make sure that these CGI-vermin are buried beneath these mountains!" Ratcliffe declared and the three men went into a different direction.

* * *

_Outside the base, Fa Shuia's nature_

The HEA-team was driving through the arctic environment in Fa Shuia. Of course it was hard fro Granny to steer away from obstacles lingering around. It was trees, rocks, and of course thin ice. Red was sitting behind her, while Twitchy and Wolf tried to shot any enemies who were coming after them. There was actually a chain gun on the snowmobile, and it helped them really. As they were driving up and down through the snow, more Disnean soldiers on snowmobiles were chasing them.

"These soldiers never give up, do they!?" Granny remarked while focusing on driving safely.

"They just keep coming in smaller groups! We have to loose them!" Red said while trying to aim with her pistol.

"I'm trying my best here! You're not doing better yourself!" Wolf snapped at the young girl while avoiding getting shot.

"Shut up and stop bickering all of you! I'm trying to drive down this deep hill, so can it already!" Granny angrily demanded. There was no bickering after this.

The group was now approaching a vale that also contained a frozen lake. Luckily it did not break when the HEA-team were driving upon it. However, while they were driving, the spies noticed that there were less Dinsean soldiers chasing after them. Some of them were shot by the spies, but they also pulled back into the forest. While Wolf, Red and Twitchy saw that as a good thing, Granny was still suspicious.

"They are pulling back, Granny! It looks like they have given up chasing us!" Red exclaimed with relief in her voice.

"I see. But don't celebrate just yet, my fellow spies! I have a very bad feeling about this" Granny said grimly while driving the snowmobile. They were now finished with driving over the frozen lake and had reached land. However, the end of the vale was still a few meters away.

As the team was halfway there, they could her large sounds of motor coming from behind. Of course it was far away, but not very far from the team. Granny could feel this while driving. The whole ground was shaking.

"Granny, do you get the feeling that someone's still chasing us?" Red asked her uncomfortably. The old woman turned her head in order to watch. When she did that, she became shocked. As became Wolf and Twitchy, who could see the whole scene from behind.

"HOLY SHIT" both Twitchy and Wolf exclaimed when they saw three large monster trucks coming after them in fast speed. The monster trucks were patrolled by none other than Shan Yu, General Ratcliffe and General Slim. They had been chasing them in this snowy nature. These monster trucks also possessed dangerous weaponry.

"Don't think you can escape us! This frozen vale will become your graves!" Shan Yu shouted maniacally as he was laughing like a lunatic. He was driving in the grey monster truck on the centre.

"Now, feel the might of the Disney Union!" General Slim shouted while driving his orange monster truck from the right. Apparently, he enjoyed driving in this mechanical abomination.

"You CGI-characters are all an abomination on traditional soil! We shall all burn you to ASHES!" General Ratcliffe shouted while driving his purple monster truck.

The agents watched the three chasing enemies with fear. The snowmobile was going as fast as it could. But the mechanical abominations were too fast for their size. Furthermore, they noticed dangerous napalm bombs on the back of the monster trucks. Wolf and Twitchy realised that they were all screwed.

"They are aiming with something at us! We better get the hell outta here!" Wolf shouted hysterically while watching the monster trucks shooting napalm bombs at their direction. Granny and her team tried to reach the distance, but it was too late.

A large explosion appeared in the arctic wastes. It was very dangerous and affected the nature around. The snowmobile itself was caught in the explosion. The HEA-team barely managed to jump off the vehicle. But they were also blown away, as well. It was a disastrous view. From the three monster trucks, Shan Yu was laughing maniacally as the enemies were finally eliminated. The two generals with him grinned evilly.

"THIS! THIS IS THE MIGHT OF THE DISNEY UNION! DEATH TO OUR ENEMIES" the leader of the secret police declared while laughing.

"That was for the insult you fools came up with earlier!" Ratcliffe shouted while praising their progress.

"We shall return to Fa Xing! Let's leave those Dreampixan bastards to burn in hell! This will send a message to their fatass of a king that we…are…prepared!" General Slim suggested to his comrades while watching the inferno scene they had caused. The three monster trucks left the vale and returned to the base.

This was indeed a very shocking episode. The proud spies of Dreampix had come a long way to save their nation from any potential wars. But now, they had been chased and put down like a rabbit fleeing from its predator. What would be the reaction of this outrage?

_To be continued…_

* * *

**Author's note: This was indeed a difficult chapter. The agents from HEA had learned the true colours of the Disney Union. Next chapter will be…I don't know… but it will probably be about something sorrowful and sad. Don't forget to visit Nipponichi if you want to. **


	8. Lost Heroes and New Plans

**Chapter 8: Lost Heroes and New Plans**

_The Cathedral of the Crescent Moon, Farawaypeaks, Dreampix_

The recent news of the loss of Granny's team caused a shocking reaction among the Dreampixan politicians. It came to them as a sting in their hearts. Their reactions were both responded by anger and sorrow. However, most of the proud citizens of the cgi kingdom were filled with grief over the death of these spies, who risked their lives for the sake of Dreampix and its people. Even King Shrek himself had been crying for many hours after hearing from a saddened Chief Flippers. The queen had tried to comfort him, but this event was impossible for Shrek to get over with. Right now, the king and his Royal Guard wanted to pay their respects for the HEA-team by arranging a funeral in the Cathedral of the Crescent Moon. This cathedral in Farawaypeaks was a centre for Dreampix's religious affairs. It was here where they all paid their respect to the celestial Man in the Moon. In fact, the place itself was celestial.

Shrek was now sitting on his seat along with his wife and other top-ranking politicians, who wanted to honour their sacrifice. The Prime Minister himself had also decided to visit. Recently, Alex became incredibly unpopular around the citizens of Dreampix. Most of them denounced him as a naïve, dancing-loving circus clown, who couldn't even understand what the word politics meant. Due to this increasing unpopularity, Alex declared that he would resign as Prime Minister the day after the funeral. He also expressed his desire to leave politics for good, given the fact that most of his fellow conservatives resented him as well. Most parliamentarians had not yet decided when to hold the next general elections. But right now, honouring the fallen was the most important task ahead.

The opening of this funeral was about to start, with an old priest of the cathedral addressing them.

"We are all gathered here under the Man in the Moon's watchful eyes, to honour these fallen heroes, who perished during a barbarous attack. We must now put what remains of their ashes to rest, so they may find sanctuary in the hands Tsar Lunar himself. Now my sons and daughters, let us all pray for Granny Puckett, Red Puckett, Wolf W. Wolf, and Twitchy while the light of the moon shines upon them" the priest declared while motioning for them all to rise up from their seats. The moonlight shone upon the four urns containing their remaining ashes. The attendants closed their eyes while folding their hand palms.

As king Shrek was standing, he could notice the prime minister himself crying while folding his hands. The lion's eyes were filled with tears. The king understood that Alex had more than enough reason to behave such way. The leaders of Labour and Centrist were standing from his left-side and right-side respectively. Both Sully and Rodney were staring the urns with saddened looks on their faces. To think that a young girl such as Red was dead, she had a bright future ahead of her.

From Shrek's left-side stood Chief Flippers. The loss of his best agents affected the frog emotionally. All the members of the HEA were in great pain for their deaths. It was a sorrow that would take long to forget.

Now it was time to take one last farewell with the brave heroes. As a result, the attendances would be allowed to approach the urns and touch them before saying goodbye. Shrek and Fiona held together while walking towards the urns. Fiona knew that Shrek had blamed himself for their deaths. But the queen, as well as Chief Flippers urged him not to take all the blame on himself. As the royal couple approached the urns, tears began streaming from their eyes. Fiona couldn't even look at the urns. She was too emotionally upset. But King Shrek laid his big hand palm on Red's urn and bowed his head close to the rear end. He was sniffing, but still managed to speak properly like a sad monarch would.

"Hello….young girl. Now that I'm standing over you….all I can do….is apologise. I know that this will not be enough….and I have also ruined your future….but thanks to you and your valuable friends….Dreampix will be prepared. I swear by my pride as the king of Dreampix….that I will….defend its people against any who would do us harm! If someone dares enter our kingdom….then the proud warriors, both male and female, will be ready….ready to prevent more young heroes like yourselves to vanish from our sights! That brave, little Red…is what my oath as the king…is to you" Shrek was done with his parting words to Red. He then went from being sad to a determined king who would rise up against the enemy. The royal couple went out of the cathedral and into their limousine. There was almost no conversation on the way home.

* * *

_Royal Palace, Farawaypeaks_

King Shrek was in his library. The library was very large. In fact, Dreampix were known for their libraries. You could find them in any Dreampixan village, town or city. The stout ogre sat on a table while reading a book. The book he read was very special. It was called "The Art of Warfare". He drank water while studying sentences that caught his attention. However, the silence was interrupted when a guard approached him.

"Your Highness, I'm sorry to disturb you, but General Warren R. Monger is here to see you, as well as Labour-leader James P. Sullivan" the guard said while bowing his head in respect. Shrek smiled kindly.

"Very well, bring them in here!" the king replied and the guard bowed his head in respect.

In just a short moment, Monger and Sulley arrived in the library. Monger had previously been the defence secretary under Prime Minister Alex's administration. But with the prime minister's plan for resignation, Monger decided to leave the government and return to Dreampix's military affairs. Sulley was among the many Dreampixan politicians, who opposed the non-aggression pact with the UDPR. With a new general election coming soon, the blue-furred monster was among the most potential candidates for the office of prime minister. But Sulley himself had not necessarily confirmed his intention to represent Labour.

"I'm terribly sorry for this intrusion, King Shrek. But can the three of us just talk here for a second?" Sulley asked while bowing his head in respect. Monger did also the same thing.

"It's okay Sulley. Right now, I really need someone I could talk to about the recent events. I just need help getting over this nightmare" the king answered while sighing deeply.

The king and his visitors sat at a table in the library while talking about the funeral and Dreampix's current plans. Of course talking with them helped Shrek a lot. They had also urged him to take all the blame on himself.

"Your Majesty, we all know that it will be difficult for you to get over these losses. But what are your plans?" Sulley asked him. Shrek sighed before answering.

"Based upon this, there is no doubt that Premier Pete can't be trusted. Obviously he is planning something in the next years. Because we don't know what their true plans are, I have no choice but to put the whole kingdom on martial law" Shrek concluded, making his visitors widened and shocked at the same time.

"Are you sayin' that we will invade them? That could start a regional conflict in this area!" Monger stated, but the king waved his hand.

"I didn't authorize such orders! It means that we need to be prepared, both adults and children. Regardless of which one of us attacks first, the conflict between us will have an effect on the outside world" the green-skinned ogre stated calmly.

"I understand your opinion, Shrek. I also support your decision, but how about we start recruiting new fellows in the army. We need all those who can defend their homes, regardless of which gender they belong to" Sulley suggested to the king and Monger and they both became interested.

"Come to think of it, that doesn't sound like a bad idea. But training new recruits takes some time. We also need help from those with experience of warfare. And let's not forget this arms race we currently are in with the Disneans. It's all about weapons now" Monger stated while expressing his thoughts about the current scene.

"Exactly, in the wake of the upcoming general elections, we will encourage every citizen to be strong, guided and unstressed. Of course we are a democracy, so the prime minister must be elected by the people. I will accept whatever man or woman takes up the position. It will mean a lot for this country's future in the next years" Shrek explained.

"Yeah about this general election, your highness, who do you suppose would be suitable for the job?" Monger suddenly asked his king making him surprised. He also chuckled a little of this question.

"As a king, I'm not supposed to choose any favourites. But to be honest, I nominate good old Sulley here!" he came up with his answer while putting his arm on the monster's shoulder. Sulley became surprised by the fact that not only his closest associates, but the king himself was endorsing him for prime minister.

"M-M-Me….as prime minister? My, I don't know what to say about this" Sulley said intimately while breaking out into laughter. Both Monger and Shrek did the exact same thing.

The king and his visitors continued laughing while telling stories about this kingdom's fools and clowns. This funny conversation lifted Shrek's spirits. He was still sad about the HEA-team, but the king of Dreampix needed to move on. New challenges had arisen for the cgi characters and they would face them.

* * *

_Across the UDPR_

All over the villages, towns and cities of the UDPR, citizens were informed of the Dreampixan spies infiltrating the military base of Fa Xing. This caused strong reactions and large crowds of Disneans demanded action against their neighbouring kingdom to the north. Towns like Spoonervile, Duckburg and St. Canard were known to have long marches of young citizens protesting against the cgi characters. They also protested in favour of the communist party and its leadership.

"Out with the greedy computer-terrorists!" a sign hold by a demonstrator said.

"Death to the intruders!" another sign said.

"Workers, comrades and families in the world, unite!" a sign in support of the Disnean government read.

In the town of Spoonerville, a school choir composed of young Disnean students sang a song in honour of the Communist Party of the Disney Union. They all sang a propaganda song called "Sailing on the Seas Depends on the Helmsman".

_Sailing on the seas depends on the helmsman,_

_Life and growth depends on the sun.  
Rain and dew nourish the crops_,

_Making revolution depends on the Premier's thought_

_Bugs can't leave the dirt_

_Nor apples leave the trees_

_Only the people can make a glorious day come true_

_The thought of the Premier is a sun that forever shines _

Once they were finished with that, a young choir composed only of children began singing a song that was indeed worth learning for most Disnean children.

_It's a world of people filled with greed_

_It's a world where people don't like our creed_

_There is so much we earn that it's time that we learn_

_It's a very unfair world_

_As the workers march through the fields of pain_

_They won't fall down in the march in vain_

_And we can attack and we will fight back_

_It's a very unfair world_

This song was a complete twisted version of the former song which was sung during the tsar's rule. Most of the songs had been produced in favour of the communist leadership. The state was also in control of the media. However, censorship of books, tv-series and ideas were only done to those against the principle of the premier.

There existed many cities in the Disney Union. The former capital city of the old Disney Empire, Eisnergrad was renamed Phantomgrad, in honour of the communist state's founding father. The largest port city in the country was called Montressor. It was known for its large harbour. The city located in the middle of The Timeless River was called Petegrad. It was the centre for Disnean war industry and bared the premier's name. But the capital city of the Disney Union was the city of Igerburg.

* * *

_The Palace of Stars and Dreams, Igerburg, UDPR_

In the Palace of Stars and Dreams, the Communist Party of the Disney Union was having its annual party congress meeting in the building. This included not only the premier and his closest allies, but every known party member as well. This also included military leaders and members from CSS UDPR. The recent episode at Fa Xing had caused stir amongst most party members. But Premier Pete wanted to summon the party congress and explain his next move. It was important that everyone attended this meeting. That was an obligation for most party members.

In a large hall filled with many different party members, the premier himself stood at the centre while addressing the party congress. Both from his sides, his important allies from the party, military and the secret police were sitting on their seats. Pete was the first to speak up for every party member.

"Welcome, comrades! We have gathered the annual party congress to discuss about certain subjects that concerned some fellow party members. So now that we are all here, why don't we start this friendly conversation? Every party member has the right to speak here!" Pete addressed while watching everyone with a so-called gleeful face.

The premier was looking for someone to raise their hands, and he found one. But Pete was not pleased. The person who wanted to speak was none other than the First Secretary of the youth league: All-Union Young People's League. He was also known as one the party's many clowns. The man was a handsome, but an annoying man called Gaston LeGume

"Uh, yes….comrade Gaston?" Pete said unenthusiastically while rolling his eyes.

"Comrade Pete! As my greatest hero and inspiration, I would love to ask you a few important questions" Gaston said with his so-called handsome smile. Most of the other party members watched him with interest, hoping that it would be something important.

"Oh…okay, Gaston! What is it?" Pete asked, this time more curious and interested in what he was asking about.

"Well, it's about…you know…why can't everyone in this party be more handsome, like Gaston? Why can't they be stronger, like Gaston? Why can't they…" before the head of the Youth League could continue with his ridiculous questions, most of the party members booed at him.

"Shut up and go home!" Colonel Stromboli told him while pointing towards the exit doors.

"This man is completely out of touch with us, comrades!" Big Bad Wolf remarked while staring at him displeased.

"Who the hell ever said of you bein' handsome? You're nothin' but a bisexual moron, so hit the road!" General Alameda Slim pointed out, causing everyone in the party congress to laugh at Gaston. Even his closest associate LeFou (who sat right next to him) laughed at him. But the short man was soon beaten up by his taller comrade.

"All right, calm down! We have heard enough from bog boy here! And let me remind you my dear Gaston that if you EVER come up with another of your stupid gay questions, I will have you and your friend sent back to that bondage club where I first found you! Is that clear!?" Pete was finished calming down while threatening one of his biggest admirers. Gaston merely gulped before answering.

"Y-Yes, Comrade Pete!" he answered timidly while saluting. The head of the Youth League then sat down on his seat feeling ashamed of himself. But Pete continued addressing the crowd.

"Okay comrades! Let us see if someone else amongst us is ready to speak! Oh I see someone over there! Who might you be, huh?" Pete asked the fellow with his so-called friendly tone. The man who raised his hand was a tall, muscular man similar to Gaston. He rose up from his seat to introduce himself.

"Hail, comrade premier! I am pleased to be here among the party congress! My name is Cecil Clayton, but you can just call me Clayton for short. I am humbled!" the man introduced himself while bowing to Pete in respect.

Pete was at first very confused at the man. But justice minister Claude Frollo knew him from before, as did interior minister Bill Sykes.

"I have seen this gentleman before, sir! He is the Second Secretary of the Youth League. Furthermore he is Gaston's second-in-command" Frollo explained to Pete, causing the premier to watch Clayton with interest.

"I appreciate your manners, Comrade Clayton! Now was it something important you wanted to say?" Pete asked the man with a much more polite voice than he did with Gaston. The man smiled back at him.

"Comrades, I have a great proposition for everyone here! A new era of traditional animation is upon us. As such, new generations are coming. That is why I think that the communist party should now start recruiting new members who are willing to inspire the future. As they join the party, they might also be interested in joining the armed forces. So what are your opinions, my comrades?" he asked gleefully while eyeing everyone. Most of the party members found this interesting, even Pete himself.

"This idea doesn't sound so bad at all! These new kids will surely learn a lot if they enter the world for grown ups!" education minister Madame Mim exclaimed, finding this suitable for her taste.

"I agree with you, my dear Madame! Furthermore, newcomers in the Red Army would be a valuable asset to the state! Don't you agree, generals?" defence minister Rourke remarked while asking the different military leaders.

"I am already interested in it!" General Edgar Balthazar said.

"It's a splendid idea! Comrade Clayton is very creative!" General John Ratcliffe exclaimed while watching Clayton with pride.

"Now we're talkin'! Let's train those pups to be ferocious dogs of war!" General Alameda Slim said enthusiastically.

"Yeah, serving in the army would bring less unemployment in this country" Big Bad Wolf said while agreeing with Slim's suggestion.

"I don't understand why Clayton is not made the First Secretary of the Youth League instead of Gaston! That bumbling fool is only focused on his inhuman appearance!" Cruella barked at Gaston, causing him to fall down in depression. He was always like that when women viewed him dispassionately. But the attention was soon returned to Pete.

"All right comrades! I for one approve Clayton's suggestion! So we will start this project of his soon as we are ready! Thank you for taking this up, comrade!" Pete addressed the party congress while expressing support for Clayton.

"My pleasure, sir!" the elegant man bowed in respect while smiling.

It was not long, before the premier's most important allies took the speech table. Now, it was the time to explain their plans for this country's future, as well as the whole world. Frollo was the first to speak up on this subject. His comrades stood close by his side. The premier was sitting on his chair while watching the address.

"Comrades, as you all may know, the true reason we summoned you here was because of our desires to explain our next move. This plan was commissioned by me and comrade Pete here!" Frollo stated while giving his thanks to the leader himself. A large cheering erupted in the hall.

"We all know what has happened in the last few years! Every time I study economics, I always see cgi being more suitable than traditional animation!" Big Bad Wolf said.

"Yes. From now, must people prefer computer animation over traditional art, because they make more money then us traditional characters! All those filmmakers care about is nothing but money!" Madame Mim said, causing many politicians to nod in agreement.

"Where are the good ol' times when filmmaking was all about entertaining viewers? So far many traditional animated films that were all desperate to perform well in the market were completely underrated! The underrated films are completely forgotten!" McLeach said, causing many in the hall to give their support to him.

"I think we all agree with Comrade McLeach here! Today, filmmaking is all about money! Just look at Michael Eisner, Bob Iger and Jeffrey Katzenberg! They all care about nothing but business as usual! Perhaps the princess movies are more vital, but what about those who were all fighting tooth and nail to get noticed?" Rourke asked the whole congress and they agreed with him.

"This only means one thing, comrades! It means that….traditional animation is dying!" Sykes said to the audience, causing much shock among the party members. Was traditional animation in a life threatening danger?

"It's really true then, most of the living animation studios have adapted cgi! We are all doomed!" Gaston exclaimed while he and LeFou were now crying.

"Why must we always suffer for not being so profitable!? We are all doing the best we can to entertain audiences!" a female party member called Yzma asked her comrades while expressing her outrage.

"Exactly, we experience the pain of being lost and forgotten, while the cgi characters get's all the attention and praise! And all because of high performance in the box office!" another female party member called Madame Medusa stated while agreeing with Yzma.

"Those cgi dirt-lovers are an abomination in the animation world! Their savage lifestyle sickens me!" Ratcliffe expressed his disgust over their culture.

"This is why I enjoy ripping their heads off! They all cling to their money and creed!" the head of CSS UDPR Shan Yu expressed his sadistic thoughts while grinning evilly.

"We have to do something, comrades! Otherwise, the Disney Union will cease to exist!" Captain Gantu came up with his warning. But it was then Sykes began the next phase of the address.

"Don't worry, Comrade Gantu! We will make our move. Now let us all hear our great leader, as he presents his plan for the future of our glorious motherland!" Sykes declared while giving applause for Pete. The whole congress did the exact same thing. Now it was time for the premier to explain his plans that he had worked with for many months.

"Comrades, I have in finally conceived a plan, a plan that will determine our future! I now present you: Operation North Express!" Pete showed the plan on a large screen behind him and the whole audience applauded him.

"The first step is to get rid of these so-called Disnean princesses, who still cling to their tsarist way! They are also rumoured to be hiding that coward Mickey somewhere in this realm. In order for us to create a revolution by the people, why must get rid of these fiends that still praises the tsar! Other pathetic tsar-lovers will perish as well. That is why I'm declaring the Cultural Revolution here in Disney!" Pete was finished with explaining and the whole congress cheered him.

"The second step is to unite the various traditional animated characters under a single banner. They will all belong to Disney and will become valuable assets to our motherland! But we must make sure that their medieval lifestyles are modernized. However, we will also gain new resources from these new territories!" Pete was finished with his second part and once again the party members supported him.

"At last, the third and final part of our glorious future. You all better pay attention here! The reason we are gathering the various traditional characters is for THIS reason. Once we have gathered up our strengths, we will finally cleanse any threat to our motherland! The target is the home of those filthy, greedy computer-pigs to the north: Dreampix! Our brave comrades in the armed forces will march up north and I assure you: the Dreampixan scum will freeze in shock once they witness the Red Army and our wonderful flag! We will march up to Farawaypeaks and put an end to that fat ogre's miserable life, once and for all! Our conquest of Dreampix will show the whole Fictiontopia that anyone who dares challenge us will fall! The other nations will bow down to the might of the Disney Union!" the great leader was finished with his speech.

The whole audience was shouting in support of him. They all viewed him as a living god. There was no doubt that they would refuse to do such grotesque things. Everything that was a threat to the sate had to be eliminated. It was only a matter of time before something terrible would happen in the years to come. Both the Dreampixans and the Disneans needed to be prepared for anything possible.

_To be continued…_

* * *

**Author's note: That was chapter 8! Next time will focus on the start of something terrible. It might not be long as this. We will still get an insight of both Dreampix and Disney.**


	9. The Start of the War

**Chapter 9: The Start of the War**

_Two and a half year later…._

The nightmare had finally arrived! The official war between Dreampix and the Disney Union was declared. It all started during spring. In the western Dreampixan port city of Berkhaven, many different cargo ships arrived, having recently travelled around Fictiontopia. They were all carrying lots of exotic goods imported from faraway places like Segendo, Toonpolis or Nipponichi. But what the harbourmasters at Berkhaven didn't realize was the true cargo inside those ships.

Once the authorities at the docks demanded identifications, they were given none. The ships were docked. Before the dock workers knew it, an amphibious military vehicle appeared out form nowhere and attacked the harbour. Submarines rose up from the deep oceans and launched torpedoes towards their targets. The most shocking was indeed millions of Disnean soldiers coming out from the cargo ships and went off to attack defenceless citizens. The large Disnean navy was approaching the Western Dreampixan coast. On the shores, large military vehicles were brought, as well as swarms of soldiers. But the worst view could be seen in the city of Berkhaven itself. However, the proud armed forces of Dreampix refused to lose the city to the Disneans. They would face the enemy and help those who were unable to fight get to safety. The newly elected prime minister: James P. Sullivan openly declared war against the Disney Union, as did King Shrek.

* * *

_3 days after the start of the attack, Berkhaven, Dreampix_

In the skies over the city, a young teenage Viking dressed in his suit of armour was riding his dragon. The dragon the boy was riding on was Night Fury called Toothless. His partner was called Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III. Hiccup was indeed a special boy. He managed to convince his people that dragons could be tamed. More importantly, he was the son of Berkhaven's mayor: Stoick the Vast.

He was now flying in the skies and prepared for facing any enemy flyers. He and Toothless glided through the clouds while watching each side.

"Everything's quiet up here, buddy! It's nothing like what's happening on the ground!" Hiccup remarked while his dragon grunted in agreement.

The dragon rider flew up higher over the clouds in order to get a clear view of the skies. Once there, both he and Toothless was given a shocking view. From their direction, a large Disnean battle airship was flying over the clouds with dangerous machinery. This could only mean one thing.

"Oh no, that airship is planning on bombing our defences in the city! We have to do something, Toothless! I gotta contact the others!" Hiccup sated while briefly activating his communicator. Toothless proceeded flying, but he made sure they were not spotted by the airship.

"Astrid! Astrid, come in! This is Hiccup!" he said while watching forward.

"_Hiccup, any news from the skies?" _the girl's voice could be heard through the communicator.

"Yes! But it's terrible! A large Disnean battle airship has been spotted floating over the city. It must have somehow used the clouds as a camouflage!" Hiccup stated.

"_A battle airship and it's floating over Berkhaven? Damn! We have to do something!" _Astrid cursed.

"I know that! Look, I and Toothless will try putting a few damages on the airship. We can't allow it to bomb the city! Our attacks will hold it distracted until you and the rest of the flyers get up here! Understand?" Hiccup asked through the communicator.

"_Fine, but try to hold out until we get here, okay?" _Astrid asked through the communicator. Hiccup sighed before answering.

"I know! Hiccup and Toothless out!" he sarcastically said and the communicator was shut off. The partners then preceded flying under the airship. As soon was they were behind it, Toothless changed his direction and forced a smirk on his face. Coincidentally, Hiccup did it as well.

"Okay, bud! You know what to do, right? Let's surprise those commies!" Hiccup said close to his dragon's head. Toothless nodded in agreement.

* * *

_Inside the battle airship called "The Flying Bumblebee"_

Inside the control room, the Captain of The Flying Bumblebee: Brom Bones was observing a map of Berkhaven while inspecting his crew for the upcoming mission. He was accompanied by his two lieutenants: Brer Fox and Brer Bear. Brom was explaining the situation to his underlings.

"Attention, comrades! As the Captain of The Flying Bumblebee, you are all obliged to follow my orders! Is that clear, Lieutenant Fox and Lieutenant Bear?" he asked his two closest associates, but apparently they were not paying attention to what was said. Brer Fox was listening to music via a headset, while Brer Bear was to everyone's annoyance eating potato chips. The Captain became infuriated by their behaviours.

"LIEUTENANTS!" the captain angrily shouted as he grabbed both Fox's music player and Bear's bag of potato chips and threw them away, much to the entire crew's shock. The lieutenants then got their heads knocked.

"Will you stop fooling around!? Pay attention to what your orders are, imbeciles!" he angrily scolded his two dim-witted underlings.

"B-B-But s-sir, I was p-paying attention! I just got myself hooked up on the music!" Brer Fox was trying to come up with an excuse.

"Ehhh, I was eating because I was hungry! My stomach still grumbles! Need more!" Brer Bear wined while his stomach grumbled. Captain Brom eyed the two lieutenants threateningly.

"Let me assure you both that the great Comrade Pete himself won't give you folks any music or potato chips if you don't do what I say!" he further explained, trying to get those idiots to listen. At least they were both listening to him now.

Suddenly, a big explosion could be heard on the airship and it sent shivers through the whole crew. Even the Captain himself was scared. The alarm was sounded while the rooms were filled with red lights and the ship's computer was informing them about this danger.

"_WARNING, WARNING! THE AIRSHIP IS UNDER ATTACK! I REPEAT THE AIRSHIP IS_ _UNDER ATTACK!" _the computer said while alarming the crew. The Captain became enraged. He went to the computer and checked who it was. His lieutenants were joining him, as well as other important members of the crew.

"BY THE MOTHERLAND, WHO'S ATTACKING US!?" he angrily demanded in frustration while banging on the screen.

It took a few moments until the screen showed videos of cameras hanging around the airship. While Captain Brom studied all the different cameras, he soon caught a glimpse of a young boy riding a black dragon. The dragon was shooting fire on the airship randomly. Some of the dragon's fire had managed to hit one of the airship's motors. Captain Brom was furious about this.

"IT'S A DREAMPIXAN SPY! HE AND HIS BEAST ARE DISTRACTING US FROM OUR MISSION! MEN, MAN THE GUNS AND TURRETS! WE MUST SHOT IT DOWN!" he angrily commanded his soldiers and they all obeyed. They went into different directions in order to reach the various guns and turrets located on the airship.

* * *

_Outside in the skies_

Hiccup and Toothless were enjoying themselves distracting the enemy. So far, they hadn't even responded to the dragon's attacks. Soon, they both noticed the airship stop in the middle of the air. It was now floating among the skies. Hiccup and Toothless knew that something was not right, and they stopped their distraction.

However, out from the sides of the airship, many guns and turrets appeared. Manning them were Disnean soldiers. There were even turrets underneath the airship's belly. This meant trouble.

"Oh man! Now they are willing to respond? We better get to work here, Toothless!" Hiccup remarked and his dragon nodded in agreement.

The duo tried to avoid the turrets and guns as possible. Considering that Toothless was indeed a Night Fury, his speed was remarkably fast. This made it harder for the Disnean soldiers to shot at them. However, Toothless shot fireballs at the turrets and they all exploded as a result. The dragon's fast attack only damaged the airship furtherer.

"Hah! Bullseye! Take that you snivelling commies!" Hiccup exclaimed while laughing sarcastically. However now it was time for phase two of the plans.

"Okay, bud! Time for phase to! We're gonna land on top of that flying abomination and find anything useful. Make sure you have a good landing, okay?" Hiccup asked his partner and Toothless grunted in agreement.

The duo landed on the top of the airship. Of course they had to be careful, given the strong winds in the air. However, they managed to stand their ground amidst the windy weather. Hiccup and Toothless each looked their separate sides in order to find something. Suddenly they heard a door being opened on the roof. To their surprises, it was Lieutenant Fox and Lieutenant Bear. They were both armed with guns and clubs. Hiccup and Toothless became cautious.

"Hey, Bear! I'm gonna kick that kid's ass! You better take that oversized reptile!" Fox explained while holding a rifle in his hands.

"Oh. Okay! I'm gonna knock his head off!" the dumb bear said and he began charging towards his opponent with his club. Toothless, who merely watched him with disappointment, flew off, causing Brer Bear to miss his target. He fell on his stomach.

Meanwhile, Brer Fox was trying to shot Hiccup with his rifle. Problem was that the windy weather prevented him from aiming perfectly. Before he even knew it, Hiccup kicked his rifle, causing Fox to lose it as well. The fast-talking fox became infuriated.

"Dayum bitch! You kicked my rifle. I'm gonna whoop your ass!" he angrily said to Hiccup. However, he was not at the very least threatened by him. Before Brer Fox could land a punch at him, Toothless shot a fireball on his behind. As a result, he started screaming around while is butt was on fire.

"OUCH! MY ASS IS BURNIN'!" Fox said while running around in pain and fear.

Hiccup suddenly noticed a large shadow appearing behind him. It was Brer Brea preparing to knock his head off with his club, but the young boy managed to notice it. Hiccup had a slingshot in his hands. He immediately turned around and aimed at the bear's soft spot: his big nose. The moment he shot from his slingshot, a large cry of pain came from the lieutenant.

"OOOOUUUCH, YOU HIT MY NOSE!" Brer Bear was crying while revealing his nose changing from black to red. Hiccup merely gave him a mockingly apologetic look on his face.

"Sorry, my hand must've slipped!" Hiccup sarcastically said as always.

Suddenly a large explosion appeared on the top of the airship. Out of the some came Captain Brom armed with a dangerous rocket launcher in his hands. He was aiming at Hiccup, with his aim in perfect shape. The Captain began laughing mockingly.

"I got you now, compute-animated runt! Say your prayers!" he shouted while firing a missile towards Hiccup. Luckily he managed to dodge that in a nick of time. He fell on his stomach. The Cpatain became infuriated, but he laughed sadistically at the young boy.

"Hah! You got lucky! However, the next missile will blow you to pieces!" he angrily declared as he aimed his rocket launcher at the young boy. Hiccup became cautious and he called to his dragon who responded immediately.

Toothless managed to grab his partner and Hiccup positioned himself on the dragon's back. With enough speed, the partner took off from the airship and out to the skies. Captain Brom became enraged by this. Both his lieutenants focused their attention on the flying duo as well.

In the skies, Hiccup decided to take a brief look at their adversaries back on the airship. He was terrified. He could see a missile chasing after them.

"Toothless! We better avoid this missile!" Hiccup shouted and his dragon immediately dived under, thus avoiding the missile. However the missile changed its direction towards the pair in fast speed. I was obvious that this missile was radio controlled by the captain himself.

"Oh no, this looks bad!" Hiccup cried as he watched the missile with widening eyes. Toothless grunted and prepared to shot a fireball out of his mouth.

However, the pair became shocked when someone was shooting flame on the missile, thus destroying it. Both Hiccup and Toothless smiled at this. The rest of the Berkhaven Dragon Riders had arrived. There were many members, but they were led by Hiccup's friends: Astrid Hofferson, Fishlegs Ingerman, Snotlout Jorgensen and twins Ruffnut and Tuffnut Thorston. They were all riding their dragons as they approached their so-called leader.

"Hi there, boss! Need a helping hand?" Astrid teasingly asked Hiccup causing him to slump in annoyance.

"Meh, took you long enough!" Hiccup sarcastically remarked.

"C'mon Hiccup! Let's send those commies back to their mommies!" Snotlout said impatiently.

"Hell yeah, those bastards will pay for attacking OUR city!" Ruffnut said, while banging her fists.

The dragon riders returned to the enemy airship and began attacking it with their fire attacks. This terrified Captain Brom and his two dim-witted underlings. Their adversaries were too many and it was impossible to fight back.

"Dayum captain, I've never seen that swarm of dragons before!" Fox exclaimed in fear.

"I wanna go home and eat potato chips!" Bear said in his lazy and terrified voice.

"They are too many! Bear, Fox let's get off this airship! We must retreat" the stupid captain said while his lieutenants followed suit.

They all tried to jump off the airship, but the dragon riders' attacks caused the flying vehicle to explode in the skies. It was one hell of an explosion! The dragon riders could briefly see Captain Brom and his lieutenants falling down from the explosion. What a terrible fate for them.

"Oh yeah, those jerk-faces got toasted!" Snotlout cheered while patting his own dragon.

"At least our defences won't need to worry about potential bombing attacks! But the battle is still ongoing in the city!" Astrid explained to her fellow dragon riders.

"You're right, Astrid! Now how about we dive down towards the city and retake the harbour?" Hiccup asked his dragon riders and most of them responded with a loud yes, well everyone except for Fishlegs.

"Hey Hiccup? You….might….wanna take…. a look….at the ocean. Something is….approaching the city!" Fishlegs said terrified as he pointed his finger towards the distant ocean.

Hiccup and the others did it, and they caught a terrible glimpse. Flying high in the skies over the ocean, a large fleet of battle airships and planes were approaching the city. It was flying over the Disnean navy. This shocked everyone.

"Oh no, that airship we just destroyed was merely a scout! The true air fleet is approaching us!" Hiccup stated while watching the air fleet with concern.

"What are you orders, Hiccup!?" Astrid asked uneasily. Hiccup merely stared into the distance a few seconds before answering.

"I'm afraid we have no choice but to flee! We can't risk heavy civilian or military casualties! We need to warn our father and move further inland! That air fleet will without a doubt bomb the entire city once it reaches here!" Hiccup tried to explain his suggestion. Although his friends were reluctant at first, they soon understood the reason for evacuation.

* * *

_In the largest of the Disnean battle airships:_ _"Flint's Throne"_

The leading airship was manned by none other then the leaders of the air fleet. Its Admiral was a cyborg called John Silver. He was watching the siege of Berkhaven from his window on the airship. The interior's of his airship was designed with typical English walls and doors. John Silver was once a pirate before joining the ranks of the communist party. He was said to be a big admirer of former leader Phantom Blot. Although Silver maintained that his loyalty to the new leader Pete is undiminished, he was among the few party members who openly expressed their disappointment in the premier himself. Luckily, he managed to avoid being purged by the upper rule of the party.

Admiral Silver observed and studied the process along with his second-in-command: Vice Admiral Amelia Doppler. She was a very headstrong and serious individual for being in the military, not to mention the fact that she was a woman. He climbed up the ranks in the military and eventually became promoted to Vice Admiral. Now she was also observing the siege with an emotionless face.

"Vice Admiral Amelia, my lovely lass! Any news from our dearest Captain Brom Bones?" he asked with his cheerful voice. Amelia sighed before answering.

"I'm afraid that Captain Bones and his crew were all exterminated in the skies, sir! The Flying Bumblebee was attacked by enemy fliers" she stated sternly. Silver merely chuckled at her answer.

"How unfortunate, I had previously warned the military command about sending an oaf like him to the battlefront! But Comrade Rourke and the others foolishly putted their trust in him! Hah! I knew that something like this would happen!" Silver grumbled while mentioning the defence minister's name.

"But comrade admiral, the siege of Berkhaven is nearing its end. Once the air fleet approaches the city, we are victorious!" Amelia tried to cheer him up, but Silver merely scoffed his robotic hand at her.

"Don't be so ignorant, vice admiral! This siege could have not been accomplished without the brave sacrifices of our comrades in the armed forces. If it's someone who deserves to be praised here, it's not us, but them!" Silver stated calmly causing the vice admiral to look at him with widening eyes. Usually he would always act so carefree and charming, but when it came to politics or something related to the party, he was a completely different person.

"I….I understand….sir!" she said empathetic at his superior.

It would soon be declared that Berkhaven had fallen to the Disney Union's grasp. But what more challenges lied before them in this terrible war. This was only the beginning of "the feature film wars"

_To be continued…_

* * *

**Author's note: That was chapter 9! Next chapter will continue the focus of the war.**


	10. Hidden Among the Woods

**Chapter 10: Hidden Among the Woods**

_Outside the city of Berkhaven, Dreampix_

Most of the citizens of Berkhaven managed to flee to the mountains outside the city. These mountains were covered by trees and the vale was filled forests, hills and rivers. These vales were large enough for the refugees and soldiers to camp while licking their wounds. Furthermore, these deep forests were impossible for enemy flyers to find any signs of refugees. There were almost no signs of wildlife, thanks to the ongoing conflict in the city only a few miles away. But people could find small birds, squirrels and insects among the trees. Most of the inhabitants were in grief over seeing their homes in smokes and flames. However, that didn't crush their spirits completely. Under Mayor Stoick's leadership, they would fight against the invaders and retake their homeland.

* * *

_In the secret camp of Snogglefuzz, Berk Forest, 6 days after the start of the attack_

In the shadows of the trees, Hiccup and his father had managed to set up a secret camp in the deepest parts of Berk Forest. It included most citizens, soldiers and dragon riders. The leadership of this camp was headed by Stoick the Vast and his two closest accosiates: Gobber the Belch and Spitelout Jorgensen. Gobber was a known advisor to Stoick, as well as Berkhaven's well-known weapon-smith. Spitelout was Stoick's second-in-command who always assisted him in his boss's duties. He was also the father of Snotlout.

Since arriving here, the camp had not experienced any troubles on its location. Most of the refugees were afraid of Disnean troops searching the forest for any survivors of the assault on Berkhaven. That was the reason they all needed to be prepared, regardless of what abilities they possessed. Who knew what the Disneans might were capable of doing when searching for hiding enemies.

Inside the main tent, Stoick, Spitelout and Gobber were discussing about the various challenges lying ahead of them. They were accompanied by many soldiers and free-willed defenders of the refugees of Berkhaven.

"Damn it! Those Disneans are merely toying with us! They starve us to death inside the forest while waiting for us to come out!" Stoick slammed his fist on the map, causing many bricks and mini-flags to fall from the table.

"But Stoick, how do we know they are waiting for us outside? We haven't even sent out scouts to search for any signs of the enemy!" Gobber pointed out while trying to calm his friend down.

"We are cut off from any communications, Gobber! I can't get into contact with either the King or Prime Minister Sullivan. We are completely isolated!" Stoick stated with anger.

"Speaking of starving, we shouldn't take our eyes off the small animals. We need everything that can satisfy our hunger" Spitelout stated. Both Gobber and Stoick nodded in agreement.

"I agree with you, Spitelout. But for now, I have Hiccup and the dragon riders dispatched to scout the forest for any enemy intrusions. Mark my words, when we see an enemy, fight it! Never back down! Those bastards will pay for the purging of Berkhaven with their own lives!" he declared and anyone in the meeting agreed.

* * *

_Among the giant branches of Berk Forest_

Hiccup and his friends were all standing with their dragons on a giant branch belonging to the many trees in the forest. They had decided to have a brief discussion before splitting into different groups. Hiccup was heading the discussion and his fellow dragon riders were listening.

"Okay team! My dad had ordered us all to search for any signs of enemy activity in the forest. Sure, these woods are deep and tightly connected to each other, but we can't be discovered by the Disneans" Hiccup explained to his team.

Fishlegs spoke up first nervously. "Umm, what if we actually discover an enemy soldier here? I mean, what am I supposed to do, invite him for a role-playing game contest?" he asked, causing his friends to stare at him outrageous. Hiccup was just confused by his chubby friend's statement.

"You lard-ass, what kind of stupid suggestion is that!? You are supposed to kill the enemy, not befriending him!" Snotlout lashed out against Fishlegs while approaching him to his level.

The chubby blonde-haired Viking was still nervous, but he glared back at Snotlout, as did his dragon partner, Meatlug. "I'm just not used to battle, so I don't know what to do!" Fishlegs hit back with bumping into Snotlout. The black-haired Viking and his dragon partner Hookfang prepared their counterattack, until Astrid and her dragon partner Stromfly interrupted them by knocking out both Fishlegs and Snotlout. They both fell on their backs while stars were swirling around their heads.

Astrid sighed before speaking. "Okay, Hiccup! Those two idiots may not have understood you, but I have. But before we begin, why don't we split into different groups?" she suggested to her fellow dragon riders and they all agreed. Hiccup would then decide the groups and it had to be appropriate as always.

"Okay! Since Ruffnut and Tuffnut share the same dragon, they will be scouting the forest together. Is that okay, guys?" he asked the long blonde-haired twins.

"No problem! But I'm afraid this jerk-face here can't see anything past his own fat nose" Ruffnut remarked while taking a brief glance at her twin brother.

"Why don't you bring your big, fat ass over here and say that to my face!?" Tuffnut asked her insultingly, which caused them to usually quarrel with each other. But Hiccup moved on to the next group.

"The next group is Snotlout and Astrid! How's that guys?" he asked sarcastically while eyeing the pair. While Astrid was outraged about this, Snotlout was happy.

"Sure! Why not? Astrid and I will be a perfect team together, right babe?" the black-haired Viking asked the blondie while touching her behind inappropriately. But before he knew it, Astrid threw a punch on that quirky face of his. Snotlout was lying on his back again, only this time, the attack left him completely in his own world.

Astrid crossed her arms while staring down towards him in irritation. "Great! So I get to be stuck with the pervert?" she bellowed while changing her gaze towards the other side.

Hiccup sighed before concluding with the last team. "Then that leaves just me and Fishlegs. Okay, now that the teams have been assembled, why don't we start this mission?" he declared while asking his fellow dragon riders. To his surprises, they were all prepared. None of them were chickening out, even Fishlegs (who was technically the most childish amongst them).

Hiccup smiled at his fellow dragon riders before exclaiming: "All right, dragons! Grab your shields and start your mission! We will regroup here at the same branch!" he declared, much to the support of his teammates.

* * *

_In the outer reaches of the forest_

Hiccup and Fishlegs were flying on their dragons while scouting for any dangers lurking around. They were searching among the outer reaches of the forest and they were close to the open fields of grass. However, they had decided not to leave the forest in fear of being discovered or spotted by enemy troops. But still, things were very uneasy in these parts of the forest, something the two dragon riders noted.

"Hey Fishlegs, you see anything?" Hiccup asked his chubby partner while searching among the different trees.

"None here, except for the roots from the trees, the stones and the small critters living here! I've got a really bad feeling about this, Hiccup" Fishlegs answered while starting to get nervous flying in this environment.

"Yeah, I get your picture. It's too quiet around here. Don't you agree Toothless?" Hiccup asked his dragon partner and he nodded in agreement. Toothless observed the different direction in the forest. Being a Night Fury, he had remarkable senses compared to Meatlug.

As the dragon riders continued to search, they decided to land on the ground and look for more clues clearly. Both Toothless and Meatlug accompanied them of course and had their eyes peeled on both sides for any potential dangers. But so far, everything had been quiet during their search on the ground. They could only the many ravens screeching and flying up to the clear skies.

"Um Hiccup. What do you think is happening back in Berkhaven? Do you believe we will retake our home somehow?" Fishlegs suddenly asked his brown-haired friend, who watched him with curiosity. It took a few seconds before Hiccup spoke up.

"I…I don't know, Fishlegs. But one thing's for sure: those Disnean barbarians can't get away with all the atrocities they have committed against us! I'm not just talking about the assault on Berkhaven, but also the death of those brave agents from the HEA. In time, we will make them pay!" Hiccup stated calmly while expressing a hint of sadness in his voice.

True he along with many other citizens of Dreampix had been mourning the loss of Red Puckett and her brave companions. Hiccup hoped that this kingdom would not lose more of their champions, patriots and heroes. They were all a key factor to the Dreampixan values.

Fishlegs, who felt he was given the answer he needed, merely nodded his head. Right now, he had to concentrate in helping his people and friends, not dwindling in the past. The two Vikings and their dragons continued their path through the outer reaches of the forest.

As the pair was very close to the entrance of Berk Forest, they decided to take a break from their search. However, their break was interrupted when Toothless and Meatlug began growling towards the open fields. This made the two friends confused.

"Toothless. Bud, what's going on?" Hiccup asked his partner as he watched him growl with his gaze set upon the open fields.

Fishlegs was checking out with his partner. "Hiccup, I think they both sense something dangerous coming this way!" Fishlegs exclaimed uneasily while focusing his attention with Meatlug.

Hiccup was shocked. "What!" he stated concerned.

Before they both knew it, the group of four could spot something high up in the sky while hearing large motors running. While they had all problems figuring out what it was, they were all granted a shocking revelation once they got a clearer view of the object in the skies. It was terrible!

About four or five Disnean attack planes were flying in the sky while hiding among the clouds. They were all flying in fast speed armed with dangerous weaponry. Perhaps they were not as destructive as the battle airship, but they were still dangerous weapons to be taken seriously. The truth was, they were all flying towards the direction of Hiccup and his friends. This meant they would fly over Berk Forest, but for what reason?

"Hiccup, why are those planes flying over the forest? Are they searching for someone?" he asked uneasily while eyeing the planes coming towards them.

"I think its worse, Fishlegs! They must be searching for us! The Disneans have moved more inlands in the country!" Hiccup exclaimed while jumping on Toothless's back. Fishlegs did also the same with his dragon.

"We must return to Snooglefuzz! Dad and the others must be warned about this, but I think they are already beginning to be suspicious!" Hiccup said to his friend and he nodded.

"Yeah, let's just hope Astrid and the others have also discovered this and returned back to base!" Fishlegs said and the two dragon riders flew fast in order to reach the deeper parts of the forest. They needed to be prepared for the upcoming commotion.

* * *

_Back in Snooglefuzz, Berk Forest_

Stoick and his closest associates had gathered up all the fighters, as well as the refugees. He had become very cautious about this foreign sound. He ordered the fighters to be prepared while watching upwards. It was nearly impossible to see the sky thanks to the tall trees covering the ground. Stoick's wary attention was interrupted when he heard his son calling out to him.

"Hey dad, we're back!" Hiccup called out as he and his friends had just returned from their scouting mission. Stoick, Gobber and Spitelout went over to check on them.

"Hiccup, what in Thor's name is going on here!?" Stoick immideatly demanded an answer from his son.

"Dad, there are about four or five Dinsean attack planes flying over the forest! They must be searching for us!" Hiccup explained, much to his father's shock.

"WHAT! So the Disneans have moved further inland!? Surely the ground forces must not be far away from here!" he stated loudly while looking around.

"What are we going to do then, Stoick? I got a feeling this forest is not safe to be hiding in anymore!" Gobber asked while trying to figure out the problem.

"We must do something quickly! All the refugees must be prepared to evacuate should we engage in open warfare!" Spitelout suggested. But Stoick calmed them both down and tried to come up with his solution.

"There is only ONE thing we can do! But that will require ALL of us!" he stated commandingly but they all listened.

Soon, Stoick and his associates gathered up the rest of the refugees to deliver them his declaration. Most of them were very uneasy, other were prepared to defend their people.

"Attention sons and daughters of Berkhaven! As you all may know, the Disneans are still searching for us! They won't give up until they discover our whereabouts! That is why I therefore declare an evacuation of Berk Forest! If we can move further inland and upwards towards the Valdra Falls, then we will finally be safe! Now everyone, gather up your belongings and move on! This forest must be abandoned so no one will suspect something suspicious" he was finished with his declaration.

The large crowds of refugees were on their move evacuating. Hiccup and his fellow dragon riders were all accompanying the fighters, as they also felt defending those who couldn't fight was an obligation for them as well.

* * *

_In the skies above Berk Forest, in the plane: LP 1_

Aboard one of those many attack planes, a dim-witted duck was piloting the Disnean attack plane. His name was Launchpad McQuack and he was the leader of these five pilots which together formed the LP Pilots. Despite the fact that he never went to flight school, Launchpad managed to do his job as a pilot (even tough he had crash-landed many times before. As Launchpad was flying over Berk Forest, he communicated with his fellow pilots about the situation.

"Well folks! This is LP 1 speaking! Any sign of those troublemaking refuges from Berkhaven?" he asked them though the communicator.

"_Negative, captain McQuack! All I see in this area are mountains and this large forest in the middle!_" the pilot of LP 2. J. Worthington Foulfellow stated through the communicator.

"_Comrades, I have a feeling they are far ahead of us! They can't be hiding here, can they?_" the pilot of LP 3. Kronker "Kronk" Pepikrankenitz spoke while asking his fellow pilots.

"_Oh, shut up Kronk! You're just lazy because you can't find anyone, so keep looking!_" the pilot of LP 4 David Kawena stated while scolding Kronk's laziness.

"_Hey! Don't you take that tone with me, you dumb surfer!_" Kronk hit back at David for his insult.

"_C'mon people, what's the holdup!? Let's bomb this forest!_" the pilot of LP 5 Icarus demanded while in his practically insane state.

"_No! Don't even think about it, Icarus! If you seriously do that then those innocent animals in the forest will die!_" Kronk warned his fellow pilot while expressing his pro-environmental thoughts.

"_Hah! Innocent my ass! Those computer-loving sons of bitches are practically hiding down there somewhere!_" Icarus retorted back.

"Comrade Icarus! The heads of the military has forbidden us from wasting our bombs to something useless as that! Come to your senses! We are only here on a scouting mission!" Launchpad tried to voice reason inside him.

"_You know, I'm also in favour of bombing the forest! I mean there could be survivors down there, so why don't we burn them alive!?_" Foulfellow asked his pilots while agreeing with Icarus's suggestion.

"_Not you to, John! Stop it immediately! Do you even know what defying a direct order from the military heads means!?_" David was getting uneasy about this heated argument.

"_To hell with their orders, I wanna secure a better future for our motherland, so mind your own businesses!_" Icarus lashed against his pilots once again.

"_Count me in, comrade! Once we do this, the great Pete himself will be proud of us! Our positions in the party will be strengthened!_"Foulfellow exclaimed while thinking about what their outrageous attacks could lead to.

"Icarus, John DON'T…" before Launchpad could stop them, it was already too late.

The two overzealous pilots had defied their orders by dropping their bombs to Berk Forest. Their actual mission was just to scout the area, not bomb a forest. As large bombs from both LP 2 and LP 5 fell down towards the forest, the results ended with disaster and inferno. Large explosions appeared, causing piles of smoke to rise from them. The scent of burning wood was coming into the picture and the whole nature itself was crying in pain.

* * *

_Berk Forest_

The view was even more terrible from the inside. The bomb dropping had taken the evacuating Dreampixans by surprise and horror. They struggled in coming to their senses while dealing with the more difficult escape route. The burning trees created large smokes, which made the formerly clean and fresh air completely toxic and uninhabitable. Furthermore, burning branches fell on the ground, thereby blockading the easiest escape routes, not the mention the worse troubles with the fallen trees. Truth is the bombing of Berk Forest had made their escape route a living hell. Luckily with the aid of their dragons, the evacuators managed to find their way out while struggling composing themselves.

Hiccup and Toothless were close by his father and his closest associates. They tried to guide the refuges to safety while helping them with blockades and burning trees. With the help of his fellow dragon riders of course, their teamwork became more helpful to those in need, especially children and old people. Snotlout and his partner Hookfang were cutting down burning trees, thanks to Hookfang's fiery scale ability. The citizens of Berkhaven were more than convinced that dragons could indeed be helpful.

But while some managed to get into safety, many of those refuges had been killed by not only the bombs, but the fire as well. Their loss affected Hiccup and his father emotionally. They had feared they would all die in this forest. But with great encouragement from both Astrid and Gobber, there was no time to mourn for the perished. However, this day would remind them of their tragic evacuation from a once beautiful forest close to Berkhaven. Once they had finally reached the Valdra Falls, they would officially start retaking their shattered home, with the assistance of the united Drimpixan army.

This attack would without a doubt enrage both King Shrek and Prime Minister Sullivan. They would call for the Dreampixans themselves to unite against their common enemy. Even the great Shrek himself vowed before Red Puckett's urn that he would prevent more losses of brave Dreammpixan citizens. The Assault on Berkhaven and Bombing of Berk Forest respectively would officially commit him to his vow.

_To be continued…_

* * *

**Author's note: That was chapter 10! Next chapter is about….I don't know, something important related to Disney. **


	11. Welcome to the Party

**Author's note: I don't own any of the characters! They belong to their respective owners, whether its Disney, Pixar, Dreamworks you name it**

* * *

**Chapter 11: Welcome to the Party**

_Propaganda news_

_It has been several days since our brave comrades in the armed forces sat their feet in the home of greediness and ignorance! Even as we speak, they have finally managed to get a foothold on Dreampix's western coast. As the Red Army begins moving inwards, they will start cleansing the plague that has been terrorizing traditional animation and Disney's great prosperity! _

_All across the Disney Union_

While the Dreampixans were fighting tooth and nail to drive back the invaders, dramatic changes occurred in the Disnean society. At first, most people in foreign countries believed most citizens of the Disney Union were focused on the war effort, but that was only the half truth. In fact, during the years before the invasion, Premier Pete and his allies declared the so-called "Cultural Revolution" with its aim to forcibly purge the remains of the "old culture" in the Disnean society. This included the things related to the tsarist rule, among them the Disney Princesses. The Communist Party had been starting a witch-hunt on these princesses. Many of them were forced into the wilderness, along with other enemies of the state.

* * *

_Tremaine mansion, outside Phantomgrad, Disney Union  
_

In the Tremaine mansion located outside the city of Phantomgrad, members of the CSS UDPR stood outside accompanied by troops of the Red Army. They were led by a murderous, vicious insect-creature called Scroop. He was among the closest associates of the head of the secret police: General Shan Yu. With his boss's recent promotion to general, Scroop had emerged as a colonel in the secret police. He was now leading his forces and aimed his pistol against one of the mansion's many windows.

"Come out here, you pathetic tsar-lovers! Show yourselves or we will burn this mansion to the ground!" he commanded while ordering his men to step forward as well.

In just a few minutes, two young women stodd outside the mansion and approached the guards. They were young, but not necessarily attractive. These women who lived in this mansion were: sisters Drizella and Anastasia Tremaine. They had their arms raised up in the air, in fear of being shot to death by the troops. Scroop approached the ladies and observed them closely. He was not pleased with this.

"Don't tell that this all you got! Do you take us for fools! You have one more person living in this mansion! Where is she?" Scroop demanded while eyeing the women threateningly. Both Drizella and Anastasia were shivering in fear and could barley compose themselves.

"We've n-no idea what y-you're speaking o-off!" Drizella stated, trying to come up with a lie. Anastasia nodded in agreement.

"She's right! There are only three people living here! Me, my sister and our mother! I swear by our lives it's true!" Anastasia tried to convince him.

Scroop was getting irritated by these two annoying turtle doves. So he viciously grabbed Anastasia by her collar and lifted her up to his level. His bright yellow eyes were eyeing directly at the incredibly scared woman. The bug/crab alien hybrid sneered at Anastasia.

"Maybe I'm not being clear? We all know there is one more woman living in this mansion! We were curious about that question so we cooperated with this leaker in order to gain information about here!" Scroop stated and he motioned towards an elderly woman dressed in noble clothes. She was seen smirking overconfidently at her daughters. Both Drizella and Anastasia stared at her outraged.

"MOTHER…..HOW….HOW….COULD YOU!?" they both asked angrily while eyeing her.

"Hah! You ignorant, selfish brats! Did you honestly think that I would forgive you for bonding with that naive wench, Cinderella? For this betrayal, I wanted to get rid of her for good! So I leaked information about her whereabouts to Mr Scroop here. After all, she is a wanted criminal in the eyes of the government. Now, as soon as Cinderella is gone, I will inherit all the Tremaine" before Lady Tremaine could finish her dreams, she was to everyone's shock shot by Scroop himself in cold blood. The old lady lied on the ground lifeless. The bullet inside her resulted in blood flowing from her body. Both girls became shrieked in horror at the death of their mother.

"YOU ROTTEN BASTARD, HOW CAN YOU BE SO CRUEL!?" Drizella angrily attacked Scroop, but she was no match for the murderous being. He merely knocked her out cold. Anastasia on the other hand, had a threatening pistol pointed close towards her forehead. She couldn't even breathe.

"You are foolish to think if we intended to reward Lady Tremaine once she tipped us about the young girl's whereabouts! She was nothing but a tool to be exploited by the state!" Scroop revealed much to his hostage's shock. "However, I think it's time to put both of your lives out of your miseries!" he sneered and let Anastasia go of his grip.

Just a few miles from the mansion, Cinderella was running through the thick forest. She was fleeing, fleeing from her hunters. Having just been warned about her stepmother tipping the CSS UDPR, the young blonde-haired woman was striving for her own survival. Suddenly she stopped running in the middle of the forest and decided to take a break while hiding.

As she sat down, she could only think about what horrors the secret police would do to her stepsisters. But she also thought about something else.

"Drizella, Anastasia! I am so…sorry! Its al my fault! No…its not me! It's that fool Mickey's fault! If he hadn't stopped his autocracy, none of this would've happened! We princesses openly rejected the tsar and his council's policies! Because of him…..because of that selfish, greedy tyrant, the princesses must suffer for their forced involvements with his regime! His policy gave the communist an excuse to seize power and establish this…proletariat dictatorship!" Cinderlla thought bitterly while remembering the previous leader of the old Disney Empire. She always thought how different it would be if he wasn't such a bloody ruler as we was before.

* * *

_Duckburg, Disney Union_

In the city of Duckburg, Donald Duck was living in his house with his beloved wife: Daisy Duck. They had once been close friends of Tsar Mickey himself. But his policies damaged the relationship between them. The Ducks along with many other friends of Mickey distanced themselves from him when the October revolution occurred. Since the revolution, they became married and decided to live their lives peacefully in Duckburg. And of course both Donald's nephews: Huey, Dewey Louie and Daisy's nieces: April, May and June were both integrated in this family. Donald was now working full time as a construction worker, while Daisy was working in a sewing factory. They were both very hardworking, but they still earned a lot of money in order to support their family.

While the girls were very helpful to Donald and Daisy, Huey, Dewey and Louie were incredibly lazy. In fact, they refused to find jobs and had been repeatedly thrown out of school. This left Donald very frustrated. As he was sitting on his couch thinking about this problem, Daisy approached him.

"Honey, you've been sitting on the couch for almost two hours! Why don't you eat something?" Daisy asked him concerned. Donald was still silent. He never replied. His wife sat down beside him while putting her right arm around his neck.

"It's all about the boys, isn't it?" Daisy asked one more time only with a bit of understanding in her voice. Donald sighed.

"I just don't know what to do with them, Daisy! I mean, they are my nephews and I have to take care of them! Ever since their mother died, I've been acting like a father to those three, even though I'm not!" Donald said with a hint of despair in his voice.

"Don't be so stressed about it, Donald! I assure you we will find something good for the boys" Daisy encouraged her husband. "By the way Donald, have you noticed how your job has been incredibly demanding in the last few years?" she suddenly asked him. Donald scoffed at her.

"Meh, I've been through worse things than that! Besides, you are probably just all worked up because of the war going on. Don't stress Daisy! In time, our armies will march upon the streets of Farawaypeaks!" Donald exclaimed his support of Disney's war effort in Dreampix. Daisy eyed her husband with a disapproving look on her face.

"Yeah, whatever" she said sternly. "How's Goofy anyway? Is he enjoying himself in Spoonerville?" Daisy asked her husband who was now reading a newspaper.

"He's fine! I heard he had some plans for his son Max, although I can't remember what it is" Donald replied.

* * *

_The Palace of Stars and Dreams, Igerburg, Disney Union  
_

In the capital city of Igerburg, defence minister Rourke had been summoned by the Premier himself to report about the war effort. It was in a large hall, where a map of Fictiontopia was lying on the floor. All the party members gathered for this summit observed the map while Rourke explained his report to his colleagues. Everyone listened to him. He stood on the middle of the map accompanied by his most trusted associate Helga Katrina Sinclair.

"I am pleased to report that the invasion of Dreampix goes well, comrades! Even as we speak, our forces are now occupying the western port city of Berkhaven! It was all thanks to Admiral John Silver and his air fleet we managed to conquer it!" Rourke explained while showing it on the large map. Pete smiled with satisfaction.

"Hah! The computer-vermin are bleeding like the filthy, greedy dogs they are! This pleases me, Comrade Rourke!" he exclaimed in a happier mood.

"I have to say, this is very surprising for our motherland's first attack on a foreign country after years of industrialization!" interior minister Sykes remarked while smoking his cigar.

"Excellent, just excellent! What would've have accomplished without you, Lyle? " culture minister Cruella said with satisfaction and all the party members in the hall gave their applause to Rourke. The middle-aged man bowed his head in respect and appreciation.

"I just have one question for you, comrade! Who are the military leaders in charge of the occupation of Berkhaven?" foreign minister McLeach asked him with curiosity. Rourke smiled at him.

"I'm glad you asked, my dear friend Percival! The ones in charge of the occupation are Colonel Stromboli and his lieutenants. And let's not forget our dear friend John and Vice Admiral Amelia Doppler!" he answered the question.

Suddenly the door opened and four palace guards came in, accompanied by two loose cannons from the Disnean Air Force: Icarus and J. Worthington Foulfellow. They were both in chains as they were brought to their knees beside Rourke and Sinclair. Their eyes were filled with both fear and outrage. Most of the party members had their disapproving eyes set on them. This made Icarus and Foulfellow very uncomfortable.

"Comrade, are these two imbeciles the ones who disobeyed your orders?" justice minister Frollo asked while eyeing the two idiots. Rourke nodded.

"W-Wait, I didn't drop any b-bombs at the forest, Icarus did! I swear it!" Foulfellow lied while pleading to the Premier and his allies. Rourke getting tired of this nonsense knapped his fingers and Sinclair delivered a hard kick on the fox's face. He was lying on the ground with blood coming out of his mouth. However he was filled with fear when Pete himself stood right over him.

"Don't you ever lie to your comrades, you ignorant prick! Not only did you disobey Rourke's orders, but you also wasted valuable bombs for this nonsense!" Pete bellowed while glaring at him.

"Oh great Comrade Pete have mercy! I-I only thought w-was doing the s-state a favour!" Foulfellow begged at his feet. He began sobbing like a cowardly thief. Icarus was laughing at this, until he was ruthlessly grabbed by the throat by Rourke.

"Why don't you shut up before I knock off that gibbering head of yours?" the defence minister threatened him while choking the technically insane young man. Icarus strived to breath through the hardened grip.

"Sending a crook and a loony to the front lines seemed like a bad mistake!" Sinclair remarked while cracking her knuckles. She suddenly had the urge to beat the hell out of the young man.

Premier Pete returned to his seat and decided to think of a suitable punishment. Rourke eventually loosened his grip on Icarus and went over to his boss. Sinclair followed suit. Pete and his allies began whispering about how to teach them a lesson. They suddenly got an idea and dispatched one of the guards to find the one of the country's most leading scientists.

"Order, their fates have been decided!" Frollo called out to every party member in the hall.

"Listen very carefully, comrades! As a result of your rash decisions, we all entrust the fate of your lives to none other than our motherland's mot brilliant scientists" Pete declared while pointing his hand towards the entry to the hall. Inside came an obese alien with pink and purple colours. He was also noticeable for his four eyes and his potato-formed nose. But despite his appearance, he was a smart individual.

"Let us introduce you to….Dr Jumba Jookiba!" he exclaimed and everyone in the hall gave their applauses at him. The obese alien smiled and bowed in appreciation.

"Oh thank you! Thank you! And thank you all!" he said happily. "Okay! Where are my test subjects!?" he suddenly demanded while looking around gleefully.

"They are sitting right here, doc!" Rourke answered while pointing his finger towards Foulfellow and Icarus. "Remarkable induviduals, wouldn't you say?" the defence minister added with a question. Jumba chuckled at this.

"Take good care of them, Dr Jumba! Make good examples with those pieces of garbage!" Sykes encouraged the scientist in a cheerful mood.

"Oh my dear comrades, you are all too kind! I greatly appreciate these simpletons! Guards! Take them to the lab!" he ordered his lab guards and it didn't take long before Foulfellow and Icarus were apprehended by Jumba's guards. The stout alien returned to his lab.

"Well then! Shall we discuss more pressing matters?" Facilier suggested to his colleagues and they all agreed.

"Yes! Let's talk about the idea coming from the Youth League! I want to hear its process!" Madame Mim exclaimed gleefully.

"Then why don't we give the word to the recently promoted head of the Youth League: First Secretary Clayton!" Big Bad Wolf asked and all gave their applauses at the elegant man approaching in the centre of the hall.

"Ah, such a lovely evening while meeting my comrades! I am honoured to be standing here in this hall!" Clayton exclaimed with enthusiasm in his voice. "And now, I will present to you all my plans for the next generation!" he added with confidence. Everyone listened closely, because they all admired Clayton and his somewhat charming actions.

* * *

_3 days later, on a youth camp in Prydain, Western Disney Union_

This is where the story of Disney's next generation begins. In the beautiful woods of Prydain, the Youth League owned a camp only for aspiring new faces in the Communist Party. Every member had their own reasons for coming there, but they all wanted to become future leaders of the Disney Union.

We follow a young boy who is currently sleeping on a branch. He has brown-hair attached to a ponytail. He is also wearing the youth camp's typical outfits. This young boy is Jim Hawkins, a charming but easygoing fellow. While enjoying his rest on the branch, he is soon interrupted by a large voice.

"JIM, WAKE UP!" it called, resulting Jim in falling off the branch. He fell on his stomach while groaning in pain.

"Ouch! What's the big idea of giving me this dreadful shout!? Couldn't you just touch me!?" Jim asked annoyed while eyeing a campmate of his: Taran.

"But that wouldn't necessarily work, Jim! You are such a sleepyhead!" he remarked while laughing at his ridiculous friend. Jim sighed in annoyance.

"Whatever. Why did you wake me up anyway?" he asked Taran while getting up on his feet.

"You better come here quickly! Believe me, you will enjoy this!" he exclaimed while laughing. Jim looked at him confused.

"What's something important will I enjoy?" he asked.

"It's that jerk Gaston! He is currently in the outhouse pooping. He got poisoned by the cafeteria's disgusting food! But what he doesn't know is that I and the others are planning to send a big barrel towards him while he's sitting there!" Taran answered while laughing. "You know what will happen once the outhouse has been hit, right?" Taran asked Jim who was now very interested in this.

"Are you saying you guys are pulling a prank on the Second Secretary? Count me in!" Jim exclaimed with confidence. The two friends then left for their friends on the hill.

On the top of a green hill, other campmates of Jim and Taran were gathering there in order to prepare their prank. They were just waiting for Taran and Jim. Among those troublemaking students were a black-haired young man with blue earrings called Kuzco, a smart, but timid young man with glasses called Milo Thatch, an anthropomorphic dog called Max Goof, an anthropomorphic cat called P.J., an anthropomorphic duck called Huey Duck and a few young ladies, among them Fa Mulan, Pochahontas and Tiana. They all smiled as Jim and Taran appeared.

"Well what do you now, guys! Jimbo is here!" Kuzco exclaimed happily.

"Hi Jim, glad you could make it!" Mulan said.

"Yeah, it's good to have you here!" Tiana added while smiling.

"Where the heck have you been, man? You don't wanna miss this!" P.J. exclaimed gleefully.

"I was just resting for a bit. But now I'm here, safe and sound!" Jim exclaimed with confidence, much to his friends' amusement.

"That's Jim for all of us!" Milo remarked while the other friends agreed.

Jim, Huey, Max and Kuzco stood by the large barrel. Luckily it was a barrel filled with mud, thus making it hard and impossible to break. The four boys aimed the barrel at the outhouse. The outhouse was a small building made of tree. The boys laughed as they let go off the barrel.

"Oh man! This is gonna be awesome!" Huey exclaimed.

"Let's give that bisexual freak a medicine he deserves!" Max added.

"Okay guys, pay close attention to this!" Kuzco said gleefully.

The barrel was rolling down from the hill in fast speed. This was indeed incredible for an object made of wood. As the barrel finally hit the outhouse, it loosed balance and began falling backwards. Once it did that, a large scream could be heard and it almost sounded like a girl.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" the feminine male voice sounded.

After a few minutes, the door of the fallen outhouse opened. Outside came the Second Secretary of the Youth League: Gaston LeGume. But the young muscular built man was completely covered by shit and poop all over him. Furthermore he smelled like piss, and every student in the area watched him with shock. It didn't take long before Gaston threw up on the grass much to the disgust of the campmates. The young man could barley compose himself.

"Ahhh, LeFou! LEFOU! GET OVER HERE!" he called for his assistant.

The short man with ponytail rushed over to his side, but he held his nose due to the terrible smell coming from him.

"My god, what happened to you, Gaston!?" he asked in disbelief. "You seriously need a shower!" LeFou added, much to Gaston's anger.

"TO HELL WITH THE SHOWER, JUST BRING ME A BUCKET OF WATER!" Gaston shouted furiously and LeFou immediately obliged.

Every student in the area started to laugh at Gaston in his condition. Jim and his friends even laughed louder. They couldn't even control themselves. Thinking about the prank they just did made it funnier.

"Hah! That arrogant douchebag sure got what he deserved!" P.J. said while laughing.

"Did you see the look on LeFou's face? He was completely disgusted by this!" Pocahontas pointed out.

"Ah poor Gaston had his food poisoned and suddenly got his toilet visit turned into hell!" Tiana said while laughing at her last sentence.

"You're right! I swear could this day get any better?" Taran asked while struggling laughing.

"Yeah about that, how about we pull another prank?" Jim asked his friends and they all widened.

"Wait! You don't mean on….you know" Mulan asked gleefully. Jim nodded.

"That's right! I say we do something fun with our own Mr Machoface himself!" Jim said cunningly.

"And just who is this Mr Machoface, Jim Hawkins!?" a commanding voice suddenly appeared behind the gang. They all rose up from the grass and turned around to see who it was. They were shocked and terrified.

It was none other than the First Secretary of the Youth League himself: Cecil Clayton. He and a few of his body guards stood there while giving the gang their angry and threatening looks. Clayton's angry face soon formed into an evil smile. Jim gulped.

"You and your clowns are all to report to my office immediately! I would like to have a little chat with you. And as for this…" Clayton stated while watching the mess they made. "You are all in charge of cleaning up this ruckus you caused, as well as cleaning the outhouse! Is that understood?" he asked while eyeing them with his stern look.

"Yes, Comrade Clayton!" Jim and his friends all said together. Clayton was pleased by this.

"Good! Now come with us! This information is important for you to hear!" he commanded them and Jim and the others followed.

_To be continued…_

* * *

**Author's note: That was chapter 11. It had drama and some comedic moments, especially with the Gaston part. We will keep up with Jim and the others, but we will also return to Dreampix to get a prespective from them as well. **


End file.
